OSR 2: Second Journey In
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: There's a problem on Oban and Jordan's in serious trouble, somehow Molly, Aikka, Toros, and Rush end up there too. So who now will try for the Ultimate Prize not knowing the true meaning behind it? Aikka/Molly Cyper/Bei Berou
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago when Earth had won the 'Great Race' everything changed, a piece had risen across the galaxy like never before...the Krogs had given up, not because of Earth's 'lucky break' as they called it...but it was due more to the fact Kross, their leader had been...struck down by a weaker opponent.

Colonel Toros...or General rather, since he was the fiercest next to Kross, had not given a thought to surrendering, it was only a matter of time before they would embark on another invasion and send Earth packing their bags...unless they destroyed them beforehand.

He had a tough decision to make about Nourasia, whether or not he was gonna bring them in and halt the mission, however the Royal Idiots (The King and Queen, not to mention Prince Aikka) helped him out with that when all three fired arrows at their so called 'Alliance' taking down all hope of ruling.

Toros vowed to make sure all who corrupted his plans would end up serving him once he became ruler, either that or turned em into mince meat on a platter (Eww).

Jordan on the other hand, was facing the biggest problem of all, he already knew how to take charge and defend the galaxy of any threats thanks to the Creators help...he sorted out powers possible for Avatar, but what he couldn't extend was his life. Yes he the almighty Avatar had a weakness, like all Avatars did at the end of 10,000 years, however a living human could not rule for so long...it was impossible.

He did indeed want to help the galaxy, but it was his heart telling him otherwise, waking him up in the middle of the night, unexpected anxiety attacks, the breathing problems...he just couldn't take it any longer, it was then he decided to create a challange above all others, one which would shake the entire galaxy apart. One person from each planet would attend this race...but how to choose them?

After watching each planet for some time (at least 300) he finally decided on the perfect challangers for the next competition, however, due to several unexpected calculations...things took a turn for the worse...

What caused the explosion, he wasn't exactly sure, but when Jordan (or the 'Great Master Ozai' as he's now calling himself.) tried to capture them, he accidentally brought two candidates from each planet.

"Well...I can't send them back...its too late." Jordan said pondering over what he had done...this would be very interesting.

On Planet Earth

The sky was dark, ominous, with clouds ready to unload several amounts of heavy rain from its shafts...Arianna Wei sat in her seat by the window, watching the cars go by. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind, while her green eyes scanned the skies for any sign of life...no birds..none at all.

"Are you gonna stay there all night Ari?" A young female voice said from the other side of the room.

"I love rainstorms Eva, you know that." Arianna told her cousin, they were exactly the same age 25, both alone and unmarried...they decided to move in together away from the 'parental post'

"I do too." Molly said watching the lightening strike from a distance "I wish it could wash me away, and into another world."

"Like Oban perhaps...or your Prince friend?" Arianna mocked...she didn't really believe all the stories Molly had come home with, it couldn't be true, there was no such planet she could find on the Star Map.

"Oh Ari...please not now.." Molly whispered watching the rain fall harder, thinking about the time she and Prince Aikka were under the tree in the storm.

"Well, do you wanna come or not?" Arianna said halfway out the door, Molly quickly joined her, both getting theirselves completely soaked.

"Hey look.." Molly pointed. "A puddle."

"Pfft...that looks like a pool to me." Arianna scoffed.

"Lets jump in it!!" Molly said.

"Last one there's a wet noodle!" Arianna giggled heading for the 'little puddle'

"We're already--hey wait!" Molly tried to catch up with Arianna who was halfway in the puddle already, Molly did a silly stunt and dived headfirst into it...that's when she felt a horrible pain in her side. She gasped for air, something wasn't right, why was she swimming down? And what happened to Arianna?

"Arianna! Where are you?" Molly yelled when she climbed from the pool and onto the landscape, which had completely changed in appearance. "Oban...it can't be, my clothes..." Molly was quite glad she wasn't wearing her nightgown for bed, instead she wore a a purple shirt..which was tied in a knot at the front, black pants and her hair was medium length, and it was a mix between black and red.

"Hey you!" someone said from behind and she turned to see a young Nourasian male standing before her...he was in a Prince's attire, without the tiara on his head, hair curly black falling around his ears, with silver eyes staring at her, his skin was pale..like a humans..."Have you seen my cousin?"

"Umm..no...but I'm looking for mine also." Molly told the Nourasian male...he was definetely handsome, yet somehow he wasn't her brand of tea. "The name's Molly"

"Prince Ekerian...nice to meet you."

"Wait...I thought Aikka was the Prince of Nourasia?"

"He was, until a lone Krog decided to invade our planet during the night...he slaughtered Aikka's parents...without his fathers blessings he isn't able to become ruler."

"Poor Aikka.." Molly said.

"It just so happens he might be here...I lost him as I entered the forest."

"Hmm..well I lost Arianna when we jumped into a puddle."

"Let us look together."

----------------

Arianna was quite baffled by the scene she saw before her...what was this place? And why was she wearing different attire? A long pink shirt, with a white skirt, and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytale (The style was similar to the way Kikyo from Inuyasha wears her hair..)

"Eva!! Stop hiding from me..I don't like it when you play these sort of games...its not funny!" Nobody answered her, with the exception of some small stork-like creatures who were cawwing at Arianna for being too noisy. Being by herself, Arianna felt more alone then usual, she also had a strong sensation something...or someone was watching her.

Indeed, two pairs of eyes had been upon her for the last half hour, one gold the other blue...but they dare not make a move for fear she would strike them down with an almighty punch or scream. Arianna came across a clearing to where she saw the most strangest creature in the world. He/She/It was covered from head to toe in red armor, and the skin looked charred, with eyes of gold coloring. This thing didn't look very mean...well not at first.

"Pardon the intrusion, but would you mind telling me-"

"Why must you interfere with the galaxy?" The harsh toned male voice spoke out from a distance...when Arianna didn't say anything he continued his little speech. "A human like yourself should not waste time with games...leave all important matters to the Krogs." He came a bit closer, she took a step back, noticing he was three times her size, she didn't want to be squished.

"I don't care about...look would you just answer my question?" Though she knew her question would never be answered since he cut across it in mid-sentence.

"No, Krogs have no right to enter in the pathetic matter of humans, if you value your life you will leave before something bad happens." He came even closer, and she was faced with a difficult decision...should she run..or stand her ground? "I, uh..."

"You must be stupid." He let the last word hang for a few seconds. "And wish to die earlier then expected." The brute grabbed her neck and pinned Arianna against a tree. "The Ultimate Prize, as I've said belongs to the Krogs, and if that means killing those who stand in our way...so-be-it."

"Toros!" a voice yelled from out of nowhere while another voice shouted. "Drop her!" Toros turned to see two sets of bows in his direction, one with an arrow and the other held a blade ready to aim and fire if need be.

"If it isn't the former Prince of Nourasia, and a filthy mixed breed..." Toros sneered.

"I say again drop her or else!" The golden eyed male said ready to release his dagger from the bow.

"Associating with humans again Aikka? or is this one made from your own doing?" That statement caused Aikka to become a bit angrier, but he held his stance beside the Monutian.

"I hadn't expected the highest ranking general to have a death wish...or are you just naive?" Aikka remarked. To which Toros gave an angry growl and advanced towards them, dropping Arianna in the process. Aikka's aim hit its mark a bit off, but his arrow sliced open Toros' shoulder.

"What's the matter Prince? Did the loss of your parents steal the aim in your heart?"

"Stay calm..." The Monutian whispered from behind Aikka.."If he gets any closer let me strike." Toros kept a wary watch on the sharp blades, which grew closer every step the General took, he finally figured out it was best to leave. "Nevermind, until we meet again...I won't go easy on you."

----------------

Arianna looked towards her saviors, who had looked upon her with such worry in their eyes...they had almost the same features, except the golden eyed one had light blue skin, with messy navy blue hair...his outift was like that of Nourasia...except he had golden buttons down the middle of his shirt..and what's more he had 3 golden earrings (small loops) in both his ears, which were small pointed and against his face.

The other one had a slightly brown skin tone, orangish, honey hair which dappled over his ears, niether curly, nor straight and he wore...(A/N Lets just say he's wearing the same outift he always does.) his ears were pointed away from his face, making his face seem, small..like a childs...his eyes were deep pools of blue..such kind eyes.

"Has he hurt you?" the blue eyed one asked holding out his hand for her, which she grabbed and stood up.

"Well, my neck hurts...but that's about it, thank you for saving me."

"Nothing to it.." The blue skinned one said nodding his head while the brown skinned one bowed to her "Might I ask your name?"

"Arianna..." something clicked in the back of her mind. "Aikka...you wouldn't happen to be the same one who raced against my cousin 10 years ago?"

"You mean Molly?" Aikka asked with a note of happiness in his voice.

"Err..I believe she called herself that...yes...and I assume she's here somewhere."

"Well, lets find her, and Ekerian." Aikka told them which Arianna nodded in approval, when all of the sudden she forgot something. "I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance..."

"Bei Berou.." he said kindly, trying his best to bow like Aikka, yet doing a very poor job.

"What did Toros mean when he was talking about cross breeds?"

"Mixed breed." Aikka corrected her. "Well...would you like to explain?" He asked Bei Berou.

"No, but since you pinned it on me...A Monutian is a mix between Nourasian and Human, and when the two combine you get me." he said.

"And there is another point to make, if a Monutian is born unwillingly, his ears become looped." Aikka told her, now she was a bit confused. "Born...unwillingly?"

"Yes..." Bei Berou said a bit uncomfortable "Meaning one party had been forced to mate with the other one...they were chained to a stable surface."

"Urgh..." Arianna said, not liking the images in her head one bit.

"My thoughts exactly.." Bei Berou announced.

-----------------

"So what happens if we don't find who we're looking for?" Molly asked suddenly

"What makes you say that?" Ekerian wondered.

"excuze meh." said a voice which sounded russian. "Haf aney uf yew ceen somwohn thagt lukx lik meh?" he asked...this alien looked very much like one of the scrubs, except a bit taller, with short black hair, brown eyes and purple robe with gold trim.

"Err..what?" Molly asked.

"He's wondering if we've seen any of his comrads." Ekerian pointed out...the scrubby alien nodded.

"Oh sorry...no." Molly said apologetically

"Vel, thagnx anyvay." he said walking off.

"Wait...we're also looking for family...would you like to join us...I am Ekerian and this is Molly."

"Eh, Vell I doht knov, sunds lik ah gud ideea, e ahm Zophratiel.."

"Can I call you Zof?" Molly asked, finally catching on to his accent.

"Zof! Ha! Ah neecknahme iz et? Migt az whel...evey un elz doze." Molly laughed...this guy was funny.

"Laughter will get you nowhere." said a harsh voice.

"General Toros!" Ekerain yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find my Colonel...Well looky here, another earthling..how, wait..your the same one from Alwas!"

_'Another Earthling?' _All of them thought together. "I am...you've seen my Cousin?"

"And the traitorous Prince!" He sniped.

"Our kind are not traitors Toros...we don't need you to bully us around." Ekerian was bold, Toros was about to question his remark when he decided otherwise as a howl came from beyond their clearing.

"Thagt sunds lik une uf da wulfs." Zof said when Toros had gone "Wolves?" Molly wondered.

"eye sah hiem ah wile agoo, muxt bi-" but at that moment Zof was cut off by a large boom, and a ball of light had entered next to them. "Wat en da werld?"

-----------------

"PRINCE AIKKA!!" A loud voice echoed from half a mile away.

"Rush?" Aaaahhhgggg!! Put me down, put me down-c-can't b-b-breath..." He had consumed Aikka in a hug, one which the former Prince was glad to share if he hadn't been crushing him to death.

"Oh, sorry bout that...where abouts are we?"

"We're on Oban."

"Oban, what a place...truly remarkable...but what are you doing back?"

"That is a question I've been asking ever since I arrived." Aikka told the big boned guy. Behind them Arianna was hiding behind Bei Berou...not completely sure if she should trust a giant or not, she could not question it any longer when yet another boom was heard and this time a glow appeared beside them.

"Aikka, of Nourasia...you have been summoned to the Avatar's hall." the glowing orb said.

"How do I get there?" I don't even know where I am?" He asked the glowing orb..which oddly enough had someone inside it.

"Climb in!" The figure spoke, opening up the ball of energy. Aikka did as he was told looking at who had spoken...it was a woman...whose whole body looked like icing, her hair was silver, bangs shaped like a large leaf which continued all the way down her back, her eyes were light green...and she had a red with white spotted neckbrace the cloth reached all the way down to her legs...making her seem...dollish. "I am Cyper...one of the Avatar's assistants."

--------------------

"Eva Wei, A.K.A. Molly, you are hereby summoned to the Avatar's temple." said the blue glowing orb.

"Erm..well I don't know where it is." Molly said truthfully.

"Come...we shall venture there together." the orb opened up and Molly saw the figure of a boy not much older then 10 or so.. he had silver short hair and blue eyes, with magenta robes..."I am Cyperous, head assistant to the avatar."

_'Well, at least I know he's an actual assistant.'_ Molly thought to herself. wishing the other two farewell.

------------------

"Now what?" Arianna asked the other two.

"Now...we wait." Bei Berou commented...leaning against a nearby tree.

"Wait, for a new beginning." Rush said..sitting down next to Bei Berou.

This was totally weird...it wasn't like most people to just sit there and wait for something to happen, especially in unfamiliar territory, however Arianna couldn't argue and sat down next to her new found friends.

---------------

"Vel, eye suspegt ve shuld cit dohn eand waiht fur hur to comb bak." Zof said.

"Hmmm...or else we could travel on, and see if we can find the others."

"Naw, tu riskey...eventulely ve vill find them."

"If you say so." Ekerian told his little friend.

They were being transported rather quickly, Molly almost found it hard to sit in one position, due to the fact the orb was swirling around in a most round about kind of way. Cyperous pointed out that unless you wanted to actually stay put, you'd be spinning as fast as the ball would be.

"Oh I definetely think this is better." Molly chirped up sarcastically.

"We'll be there soon." Cyperous said in a robotic tone...one which she found...a bit scary. (Picture the voice of Deo from Last Exile...If you haven't seen it...Barry the Chopper's voice from FMA).

"He's really outdone himself this time." Molly said noting the large temple in front of them, which at this time was not hovering on the ground, _'Its too big to float.'_ Molly guessed, the large sqaure building was sitting on top of a cirular landscape of rock..

"His imagination may be strong, yet the Avatar's magic is weakening." Cyperous said, floating them into the castle-like structure, where she saw a slumped up form lying underneath many blankets.

"Jordan!" Molly gasped, running out of the bubble, which Cyperous had put on the ground not a moment too soon. "Jordan are you alright?"

"Molly...its ok...just tired..." She was not aware Aikka had taken a place right behind her, Jordan saw him and continued on with his little discussion. "You...came here by accident...I haven't the strength...for taking you back." he said under immense pain in his chest.

"Well...I'm not going to race again...I'm not fond of being Avatar...no offense."

"You aren't the one who I chose to race...Arianna...and...Ekerian are the chosen ones." he said trying to get up..."The Ultimate Prize...should remain a secret...also the fact of Kross' disposition."

"Kross' disposition?" Molly asked.."He's still alive..?"

"No...Kanaletto took hold his last remaining strength...Kanaletto is now a part of Kross' image."

"Whoa...hold the phone, your saying Kanaletto's still alive...and in Kross' body?"

"More or less." Jordan choked out. "The image of himself is distorted..he's become...derranged...I can no longer send this temple flying for fear he'd escape once more." 

"How...unpleasant." Aikka said from behind Molly. "However there is one thing I've got to ask...Toros and Rush are back...shouldn't they be aware of what your telling us?"

"No...they did not reach Oban, and are unaware of the situations which took place...go now...I must rest...the start of the match will begin shortly."

_'Molly..'_ She heard Aikka's voice inside her head. _'After we are separated look for my arrow's bluish glow..' _

"Gotcha." Molly said...they were consumed by a golden light which took them back to where they were before.

"Finally...wait, what are you doing?" Bei Berou asked as Aikka pulled out one of his arrows and chanted a small spell, sending it up into the air. "Calling our friends."

"Huh?" Arianna asked dumbfounded.

"You'll see." He said and watched as the arrow's glow grew brighter above them.

"You realize don't you, everyone will see this.." Rush gaped.

"They won't unless they look for it." Aikka commented. "Arianna I found Molly...she will be with us shortly."

"Why didn't she come back with you?"

"Because...the glowing orbs took us back to who we were with...and If Molly came back with me...there was no way we could find the others."

----------------

"Well, now that your back tell us what the little adventure was about."

"Not now." Molly shushed him with her voice..."C'mon...where are you?"

"Vere iz vhat?" Zophratiel asked. "Oar-" He stopped as Molly's gaze looked upward at the sound of a bell, all three of them saw the rather large glow from the Northern side.

"Lets go...hurry." Molly said to the other two...Ekerian knew what she meant and quickly ran after her, with little Zophratiel trying to keep up.. "vait, vait..eye ahm knot dat farst!"

"Here, climb on my shoulders...we haven't got time to lose." Ekerian slumped down to let him ride.

"Denk yiou." Zophratiel said greatfully eyeing how far away their human friend was at the time with some jealousy..._'lung lekkers.'_ he thought to himself.

As Molly got closer and closer to the glow she started to yell his name, over and over again, listening..and finally he answered her back.

"Over here!" Aikka shouted, she saw his form and quickly ran over, placing her hands around his back, embracing Aikka in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." she said.

"But we haven't been separated for long."

"No..silly...I meant we haven't seen eachother in ten years...and you promised me I'd see your kindom!"

"Oh...well...we've had some major changes...I'm not the Prince anymore..."

"I've heard all about that, and it shouldn't matter...I don't care if your royalty or not."

"Oh..Molly."

"Uhh...hello...other people here!" Arianna chimed in...because it appeared that the two of them had forgotten about the others.

"Arianna...Rush!!!" She grabbed her cousin in a big hug meanwhile shaking Rush's hand, he knew better than to give Molly a squeeze.

"Oh Aikka...this is Zophratiel." Ekerian said after Aikka glared at the little alien still atop his shoulders.

"A pleasure." Aikka said bowing...and as we've already taken care of Rushs's part..this is Bei Berou, as you may have noticed he's Monutian...and this is Arianna...Molly's cousin."

Ekerian stopped and took in both their appearances, nodding to the Monutian who shared his glare, and smiling at Arianna..who blushed, smiling a bit more.

Molly and Aikka shared an interesting glance before their eyes wandered over the other two again...Arianna like Molly had fallen for a Nourasian...Now it was their turn to be uncomfortable.

"Pardon me..." Cyper announced from her position...making everyone gasp as they had not noticed she was standing there. "The test is about to begin."

"Test?" They all asked. "What kind of test?" Bei Berou asked Cyper.

"This part of the course will test your strength and speed.."

"Vel..eye'll luse dat une...four siur." Zophratiel said Aikka, Bei Berou, and Rush gazed at the little alien with raised eyebrows, they hadn't realized he had an accent...it was a bit hard to understand him until Ekerian chimed in. "Don't worry Zof, I can carry you so you won't have to try and struggle." which then produced a bit of snickering among them.

"You cannot help an opponent in this part of the competition..." Cyper said. her eyes darting from each person..."And as the Avatar said to the two of you" She pointed at Aikka and Molly. "You can't participate..enjoy the match."

"Wait...what will we be looking for?" Arianna asked.

"Golden rings which could be anywhere...the race starts as soon as you hear..ah there it is.." They all heard this bird calling...as though it was hurt by some kind of beast. "Go, it is time!"


	2. Chapter 2

_What's this, first I'm on my own planet with my cousin, now I'm on a different planet...and what's worse I've almost been killed by a Krog. Now come to find out Eva or should I say Molly was right about the whole entire Oban thing. I've met Aikka, and a whole bunch of other strange aliens, including a Prince, man he's adorable. Oh no..I've caught a love bug, this isn't what I wanted..why is this happening to me why? And why am I racing against others...What is the Ultimate Prize? _

_-Arianna Wei-_

"Go it is time!!" Cyper announced as they heard the shrill call of a strange bird.

"Uhm..." Arianna just stood there like the others..frozen to the spot.

"Didn't you hear me?" Cyper suddenly held a strange box in front of her...with small bumps on the front, each one a different color, pressing down on a dark blue one a small round bluish rock came out, and Cyper threw it on the ground before her, it grew about a foot in size before she stood on it.

The blue platform raised her up into the air, Cyper looked rather like a harsh goddess, a yellow light appeared all around the platform, her hair stood on end. "Be gone with you!!!" that definetely made them run.

"That's different." Aikka said, still standing in the same spot with Molly right behind him."And cool, I wanna learn how to do that." Molly said in awe.

---------------

The five friends were no longer running together, each had been separated by some form of whatever wanted them to be alone...it was very strange, but every once in a while they'd see a different opponent cross their path...most of them just kept on running.

"Is that a golden ring?" Arianna asked herself, meanwhile running like crazy to get to the glowing object in front of her, but when she grabbed it, the thing just dissapeared, she was dissappointed.

_'One Point to Earth'_ said a voice deep inside Arianna's brain. "Whoa..alright now that I know what has to be done." Arianna immediately went in search for more. she found at least three more before things started to really heat up and go crazy.

---------------

"eyehm doink radder Vell four sutch eh liddle goy" Zophratiel said, he was running at a snails pace and already had found 10 golden rings. Zophratiel had seen Bei Berou a twice, and Arianna only once, the others were yet to appear before him.

---------------

Bei Berou had the most rotten of luck, he thought he had found a golden ring, however it was just a piece of glass that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Find any yet?" Ekerian asked as he made his way over to him.

"Only 3..." Bei Berou said favoring the cut he now had upon his hand.

"I've got 5 but that's way too little...later."

"Yeah...sure." Bei Berou had just noticed a small golden ring high up in the tree, as his blood had shown him when it pooled in his fingers. "Now we're talking." He was almost to it when another hand grabbed an edge at the same time...it was a Krog...and this time..it wasn't Toros.

--------------

Arianna had fallen down several times when she tried to get up a few trees, yet the more agile climbers seemed to have the advantage, but she wasn't giving up just yet. At long last she finally reached her target..only to have it be snatched, but they were both holding it.

"Let go." said the elaphant looking creature...he was really rough and tried to yank it from her fingers.

"You let go!" Arianna said.

_"Attention." _Said a voice, everyone who had each taken a ring at the same time had this little glowing object in front of them...just a small green ball of gel...with a face. _"Those who tied for a ring must break its center to share a point."_

"I'm not going to share." Said the elephant like creature who was still trying to break Arianna's grip.

"Share? Why should I?" Colonel Gemi of the Krog imperium asked.

"Those who don't wish to accept this rule will immediatley be forced to end their stay here..if that's what you want continue your little battle." When the gelled figure spoke this there were a few arguments, over half of them just decided it wasn't worth the time...however Kross and Feiji (The Elephant Guy) didn't want to lose.

"Fine." Feiji yelled while Arianna struggled with him to break the center. He was almost to the ground when something interesting happened...he was blasted by a laser from a nearby competator...accidentally I might add..thankfully he wasn't disqualified for that..and was urged to continue.

"That is what I came here to do." Hune Delabarte mused to himself, turning off his laser and started to grab as many rings as possible. "Too easy." For him it was, he had such intelligence most could only dream of, and besides that...he had already gathered over 200 rings...which had already qualified him for the next competition. he didn't have to do this stunt over again in the next few days.

_"TIME"_ A loud voice echoed across Oban like wildfire, spreading through the trees quickly as not to cause a riot. _"COMPETATORS POINTS AS FOLLOWS"_

_Hune Delabarte _

_Planet: Zerrah _

_Points acquired: 210 _

_Excused from the ring race_

_Cetti Dahnra_

_Planet: Feloush_

_Points acquired: 208_

_Excused from the ring race_

_Sakki Amba_

_Planet: Elridge_

_Points acquired: 204 _

_Excused from the ring race_

_Rush_

_Planet: Virous_

_Points acquired: 201_

_Excused from the ring race_

_Lepprachi_

_Planet: Renim_

_Points acquired: 200_

_Excused from the ring race_

_"Challangers, take a look at the scoring pad, see where you belong...those who haven't made enough points will still have 3 days until you undergo the next obstacle...farewell."_

Arianna looked where she was on the map, she was in between Gemi who had 112 points and Ekerian who had 99 points...well at least she had enough to stay in the game.

"Eghtee foor" Zophratiel said sadly.

"Its better than me I got sixty seven." Bei Berou said trying to cheer him up.

"Veil juxt hav tu tri hardur nex tyme." Everyone agreed to that statement.

---------------

Molly and Aikka had just spent the entire evening during the race, talking with eachother mostly...about what happened to them when they left Oban last time...it was a struggle to admit niether had as much fun. It was weird realizing the two needed eachother, their friendship was worth something.

"I can't believe after all that time I never brought you to my world."

"Well we can still do that can't we, when this finishes?" Molly asked him with a worried mind.

"Of course Molly, promise or no promise...I'll take you with me..someday."

"Well, why not now?" Ekerian asked "You aren't allowed to race so why is it your stuck here?"

"Its complicated..." Aikka told his cousin who just looked back at him with a blank stare. "And confidential." he added.

"I see...Well it was a good day to say the least, now if you don't mind I'm gonna get some rest before we have to do this whole entire thing again tommorrow."

"I can't sleep yet...I'm still high off adrenaline." Arianna stated.

"Oh come now, even those who are wide awake can get to sleep." Aikka chimed in..

"Well Ari can't...she'll be tossing and turning all night..for no reason at all." Molly told them.

"Ahn mei plahnegt whe sieng thoze woo kant geut tu sliep." Zophratiel told her.

"Oh please do sing me something..." Arianna pleaded.

"Vary vell, du anhe uf yew mined? eet culd caze oll uf yew tu fahl aslep?" Everyone shook their heads no...they actually wanted some down time and hope Zof would be able to help them.

"Kane Kine Korosai...Delena Tenime Tourase Kananame...Lounde Alden Soupe Kroushe...Sweepe ande lousen kray evel annvi choura meme...Ceine Cino Cexxi Eissain..." By this time they all were out like a light but he kept going...putting everyone who was on Oban in a sweet sleep.

--------------

"This will be interesting." Cyper said still high up in the air, looking down on them all in a fitful dreamworld, Zof's words soon got to her, thinking it would be wise to land she placed her hand over the box again

rubbing a light grey button..this one, placed her lightly on the ground where she too fell into Zophratiels magical song.

"Mmm..so peacefull." Jordan whispered to himself eyes drooping further down.

"My lord...you can't go to sleep...here put these on..." Cyperous said giving the Avatar a pair of steele earmuffs which he also was wearing. "We can't have you falling asleep never to awaken.:"

"Cyperous, humans need sleep...give me three hours."

"Oh...phooey." Cyperous moaned as his master drifted off into nowhere land.

--------------------

Authors Note++++

Sooooo what you think...I have a few questions for ya...please review!!

1: Would you like me to make Zophratiels sentences to where you can read them or leave them as is?"

2: If anyone's name is a mystery and you don't know how its spelled...or if you just want me to make all of them dictionary like...

Example: Bei Berou (BayBurrow)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAALALALALALALALA, Ok..stopping the crazy express before it goes overboard. 00

And please don't tell me to try and upload another chapter by tomorrow...work is pulling my brains out (Not literally) and stressfull...which is why all my stories are halfway done...ARG NOOOOOOO!!!

And yes I know...the second chapter was short...blah blah blah

I'm in a freaky mood aren't I...don't answer that!


	3. Chapter 3

Magic, it can be used in a variety of ways,but if used for evil, the circumstances would be drastic. Imagine for a moment having your memory erased or worse yet reconstructed...meaning you'd be living in a world full of lies knowing nothing about the past.

Those who had this sort of power, had mistreated its use, every mistake that had been made...would be forgiven in an instant...no one would be the wiser...escept the holder themselves. Many thought this sort of trickery should be cast away into the Valley of the Abyss, but to no avail, no single person could come up with a single conclusion for the 'High Magic Court' to ponder...so most let it go...

Except of course for the Eruseans, who most call 'Song of Beauty' for their illustrious voices...They became the first ones to actually cut off their own magic...Eruseans believed magic was for the good of the galaxy, making people suffer was not a necessity...more of a catastrophy.

Which is why half targeted them as boneless chickens, afraid of mistreatment and therefore easy to take down, while the other side pinned them to be 'outright dangerous' and whoever was to encounter one was told to run fast, never to look back.

Zophratiel dispised both...he was in no way scared to defend himself, but he was also not a murderer, he cared to refer to himself as a neutral for the moment, as he had not selected his reputation status. Though he gave little thought to his lifestyle...what everybody said about him he tossed it away like garbage. He would decide his life...nobody else.

And so he sat there, amongst his 'so chosen allies' listening to the soft breathing each had made, wondering what was to become of him, if he had the strength to carry on the name of an Erusean.

How come he was the chosen one all of a sudden, why couldn't it have been...somebody else?

_'Because you are the best of the best'_ a sudden thought bubble erupted sending vibrations from his spine up into his brain like lightening. _'Need another reason?'_ his mind asked him tauntingly.

No...it was good enough for him, at least for the time being...

"Hay..."

"Ziou..." Zophratiel whispered to his brother who had just so happened to be passing by. "Wat ar yew deuing hear?"

"Moorel sopport..." Ziou said, really not knowing what else to say. "Woo ar dese guize? Frends ouf yeors?"

"Moor er less..." Zophratiel told him. "deed yew yewz da zining earmoofs?"

"Eye wuldn be heir nou eif eye deedn't..." Ziou said sarcastically. "Ciomon...leets git oot uf hear."

"Eye ahm knot leafing tham...brozer...dey...truxt meh..."

"Buht dew yew truxt tham?"

"Yehaw." Zophratiel said firmly eyeing his younger brother with a stern eye, he was not going to pull him out of anything this time...this time he was gonna make the choices. "Brozer, culd yew posibley...err..."

"Seng yew tew slep? uf curse.." Though Ziou didn't know why his brother wanted sleep, Eruseans hardly slept at all...but if he truly wanted it.. "Kena Kerra Sken Soun...Luze Kenag Heru shems...Beense Uewn noame goodiu..."

-----------------

"Oh no not again..." Cyperous groaned as he heard yet another voice echoing through the lands making his lids droopy...he tried to search for his earmuffs but they were too far away. "Cyper, hand me the-"

"Let the voice flow through you...do not treat it as the enemy..." Cyper said from nearby.

"But...how can I help protect everyone when I'm unconcious?" He protested.

"Kazzar will not come out tonight...he too has been overtaken by the Eruseans spell." With that the two of them drifted off into lala land.

-----------------

Down in the dungeon, Kazzar's brain was doing a loop, the song felt as though nails had been scratching glass over and over and over again...he was in pure pain..

"Noooooo...stoooooop!!! Stoooooop!!! EEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!" He yelled

-----------------

"...Brozer..." Zophratiel asked from a fuzzy mind after almost being put to sleep. "Wey deed yew stuup?"

"Eye tought eye herd somting..." Ziou told his brother...aslo drowsy. "Awe Vell...conteenewe..."

His singing lasted for less than 20 seconds...and they were both asleep.

--------Author's Note-----------

I know, not enough...got four stories in the making...and I just realized Mistaken and Sunset Amore are tied for chapters...

Edit: No they aren't...I accidentally placed this one in Mistaken, good thing I caught it.

And the first half of this chapter I actually took off a story I've been writing, deals in anime, but not related to any.

Hope ya like...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmm...sorry for the confusion on Zophratiel, he's no Lord Furter by any means, though I thought I mentioned the scrub and Erusian part early on in the story, didn't explain it clearly enough...hope this helps some of you.

Hah!!! SekhmetDaCat You want Cyper's box????? Well, I'm sure she'll lend it to you...after its all empty (J/K) And guess what..there will be more of Cyper in the next few chapters.

Eruseans are ancestors to the scrubs, most of them have the same appearance though the width of the entire head is half a size smaller. Tentacles on the face are more pointed, but the real issue is about their hands, Scrubs don't have any, theirs are more...squid fashioned, while Eruseans have actual digits.

-------------

Bei Berou was the first to awaken among his group, he was astonished to discover it was way past noon the next day and already dawning into sunset...which meant the 'Ring Race' could be started at any time now, unfair yet he sensed that for some reason, it wouldn't begin until all had risen.

Surveing his surroundings he found that there was a new occupant, another Erusian, who had perhaps joined them sometime during the night.

The Monutian had a wild thought to go farther into the wilderness that was clearly Oban, to see if he could pick up any sign of his own clan, but how to find them in such short notice was inevitable...this place was large enough for him to keep searching until death took his life...though he certainly hoped he'd find someone before then.

Many of the other challangers he found out, were wide awake and also looking for family, and like him deeply wished to do so before their lives had been taken away, these challengers included:

_Sakki Amba of Elridge_, a bird mix of half Eagle, falcon and hawk, white feathers covered his whole body, which was rather large and could fit 4 people upon his back, the eyes were a pass between gold and purple.

_Hune Delabarte of Zerrah_, the features of an astounding scientist, and had the appearance of half dog and half human, kind of similiar to Dr. Delbert Doplar in Treasure Planet, though his face is a bit slimmer and his ponytail longer, robes of black, purple shirt and silver tie, eyes to be that of maroon. (If anybody has touble envisioning that I can change his appearance if need be)

_Kohpe of Planet Thaixe_, he was all wolf but his appearance could be confused with a deer most times because of his fur. which was mostly dark brown with the exception of his neck, and legs which were more of a cream color.

These three competators had been very hesitant to accompany Bei Berou in his 'mission' to find their relatives, in the end Sakki Amba accompanied him, he was more than happy to let the Monutian climb up on his back...because as all animal lovers know birds fly..walking would only get then eaten.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Bei Berou shouted as Sakki Amba flew, no excuse me..dived down as they reached a rather large waterfall."

"It's the only way to travel." Sakki Amba clicked his beak in answer (Yeah he can talk, but there was still that squeak every few vowels or so) "Though if you like I can soften the speed, and straighten our pattern."

"Please do...I'm getting rather nautious." Bei Berou said holding his stomach,

"If your gonna blow chunks, please direct your agony somewhere other than my feather, just pruned them after I got here."

"Yeah ok.."

"Hey." Sakki Amba diverted his attention to somewhere other than the ground below. "Isn't that one of the Avatar's assistants?" Bei Berou looked the way Sakki's eyes were glaring.

"I do believe so..." Bei Berou said when he saw the familiar form of Cyper who by the look of things was toying around with her box of rocks. "Maybe she can help us."

"Doubtful, but I guess there's no harm in trying."

----------------------

The awakening was quite refreshing to Cyper, who hadn't had a moments sleep since she had become 'Great Master Ozai's' assistant, ten years of sleepless nights doing the human's biddings, after all these years she finally had some peace.

Why not throw caution to the wind and start freeing off a bit more of her power, she hadn't tested it in ages, and had almost forgot what each button meant, though it was quite easy to see because of the small indentations on each color.

Black: Dark Pit: one which never ends

Dark Blue: Flight:

Grey: Landing

White: Search: It gives light to those who need it.

Purple: Stones: They are lillipads, if someone can't get across a bridge because its broken well, you get the idea (hopefully)

Orange: Flames

Gold: Attack: This gives the user any sort of weapon desired, bow and arrow, sword, the only unuseable weapons are gun and everything associated among nuclear objects.

Maroon: Revive/Heal : This power gives the user any sort of medicine in order to bring the user back from a state of death, but it cannot bring those who are dead back among the living.

Glass: Invisibility

Several other powers Cyper found on the box, but the one she really had the most fun with was purple, it was the one she was trying out when she heard a soft flush of wings high above the air, which grabbed her attention right away.

"So, others have awakened." She said as the two of them came towards her.

"I can see that." Bei Berou said sarcastically. "I need your guidance with something." he said.

"Do not tell me." she placed her finger on a brown stone, the color rose up like a string and flew towards Bei Berou, it did nothing to him, but left a soft touch upon his head. "The ones you seek are not here...and therefore will never be."

"As I said, doubtful..." Sakki said to the Monutian spreading his wings once more. "I should very well go tell the others."

"Neither will believe your claim." Cyper said, which made Sakki's wings slightly falter as he almost rose up into the air. "Eh, nevermind then." he looked to Bei Berou. "Coming?"

"I think I'll just stay here for a while." Bei Berou told him, finding Cyper's eyes upon him and wishing that she wouldn't resort to reading his mind again.

------------------

Bei Berou couldn't explain it, but he was attracted to Cyper, she was a magician like no other, and another redeeming quality she had was the fact that they had the same temperment...some say its doom when you meet another one who's so alike, but Bei Berou didn't think he was doomed..at least not yet.

"The spirits have smiled upon me tonight." Cyper said as they were hopping on the purple stones.

"May I ask why?" immediately Cyper pressed the brown button again, he figured she had found something because the brown line went back inside her box.

"Trust is what I wish from you, and that is the thing which had been searched for." Cyper said slowly. "No one else is to know.."

"My lips are sealed." He said, once again she held her finger to this time a different color red...after a time of just standing there "What are you doing now?"

"The red button signifies vision, giving me the power to search for anyone who should either accidentally or otherwise hear this conversation."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well isn't that something...remind me to never mess with you." Bei Berou chuckled.

"I'll implant it in there for you if you'd like?" Cyper said holding her finger over another button but Bei Berou interjected saying he'd like her to personally do that herself. "Okay, then come with me..."

"Where are we to go? There's no other way but down!" Bei Berou said when she walked towards a cliff and peered down it.

"Oh, isn't there?" Cyper said, chuckling she held her box in front of him, waving it back and forth, he got the message and rolled his eyes, cursing at his stupidity. "Your not dumb..your just-"

"Please stop that!" He said taking Cyper's box away from her and holding it high in the air, to which she tried to take it from him. "I hate it when you read my mind."

"Give it back!" Cyper said with a frantic sort of look on her face, which faltered Bei Berou's wicked smile instantly and he placed it back in her hands. "Sorry." he said.

"Not as sorry as you would have been if I had died." Cyper said with tears in her eyes. "That box contains my life force, without it I am nothing."

"Maybe I should just go." Bei Berou said half to himself but when he tried to turn around she held his shoulders in place.

"No..there's no reason for you to." Cyper said looking into his face with such intensity. "Wait..." He suddenly gasped. "You knew this would happen."

"Yes, I am the seer of the Avatar.." Cyper said hesitantly. "The mind reading comes of its own accord."

"So...the brown mist is just a fake?"

"Its all too real, and like I said before, has a power of its own." Cyper said sadly.

"Can't you drain its power..?"

"Not without draining some of my own life." He immediatly wished he hadn't said that, however she didn't seem to mind, and directed him once again to the edge of the cliff. "Ready?"

"You'll know if I'm not when I don't show up on the other side." Bei Berou said sarcastically, he saw her place her finger over the purple knob several times, out produced several single pads, enough to hold one person as they placed their feet upon them. "Outstanding." He said after they had both made it to the other side.

"Yes, a power like this has many treading my footsteps, each aching for a piece of the action."

"Am I supposed to be some sort of body guard?"

"I cannot tell you anything about the future of your life, but I can tell you of mine." Bei Berou was in deep thought at the moment and he hadn't realized she had sat down on a rock until Cyper called out his name.

----Author's Note------

Yeah not much but hey, at least I'm updating once in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Consider yourselves lucky, at the beginning of my story I had not planned to have any Avatar assistants, Cyper would have been a competator, that would have been interesting though.

I also had not planned for Bei Berou and Cyper pairing, but as time went on, it seemed like the right idea.

Rush wasn't planned, plus other little things here and there.

The Kross and Kanaletto combination, was never figured until after writing the first few pages.

In the end there will be several things I had not planned on...hehe.

--------Back with the sleepers--------

Prince Ekerian was the next to awaken, looking around he noted the Monutian had gone, at the moment he didn't care...what he was concerned about now was who had been lying next to him.

Arianna lay there with her head on his shoulder, one arm draped across his chest while the other was next to his face, her smile had been what caught his eyes, so sweet and veluptious (A/N: is that how you spell it?) Ekerian had to turn the other way less he be vexed by the beauty.

He caught sight of his cousin, Aikka...sleeping on his side whole body draped over Molly as if she was going to float away...rather odd, but not as odd as what he next veiwed. Rush was as big as a mountain and Ekerian wondered why the two little Eruseans laid under his arms, weren't they afraid he'd squish them?

"Arianna." Ekerian said shifting his arm as gently as he could. "Awaken Arianna." He saw her eyes flutter to an open position, taking in her whole surroundings, as soon as she saw herself next to him she gave a small yelp and withdrew her entire body.

"Wonder how we ended up that way." she said blushing, Ekerian felt rather awkward, he had heard from Aikka about humans when they blush, he also said that Molly had somehow passed this strange custom onto him. Ekerian became intrigued, how could such a small thing be transferred? Among different races?

"I really couldn't tell you how." Ekerian said, now he felt his cheeks get hot, damnit Aikka was right..and he wasn't too enthusiastic about it. "I just wish I knew why."

"For warmth." Molly's voice suddenly issued out of the air. "When the weather gets cold humans automatically, without thinking search for a way to heat up their body temperature."

"Then, if that's so why are the three of them like that?" Arianna asked nodding to Rush, Zof, and Ziou who were still sleeping. "Don't other creatures need warmth to survive?"

"I suspect that may be true." Aikka told her. "However, I believe Ekerian felt like you were invading his space, though only after the fact." Aikka chuckled at the last words he spoke.

"I feel as though I should apologize for my paranoia." Ekerain spoke to Arianna.

"Ah forget it..." Arianna said brushing off the entire conversation, but somehow he felt as though she was hiding the hurt in her eyes, which was showing like lit candle in a darkened room.

"Where has Bei Berou gone off to?" Aikka asked to no one, his eyes fell upon the skies as he had just seen a shadow from up above, suddenly a white bird landed in the middle of their circle. eyeing each one of them watching for signs of danger. "...Can we, help you?" Aikka asked with his hand a few inches above his dagger.

"Please little Nourasian, don't harm the messenger." Aikka immediatly took his hand away from unsheathing the dagger. "I only came to tell you Bei Berou is with one of the Avatar's assistants."

"And how pre tell, did you know he was with us?" Aikka asked suspiciously, once again his hand went unconciously to his dagger, Molly saw this and placed her hand on top of Aikka's, who immediatly recoiled.

"I've seen many things as I flew through the air, Be Berou at the time of my flight had been amongst the two of you." Sakki's claw pointed at Molly and Aikka. "And if I'm not wrong, is still in this group."

"Indeed." Aikka said to the bird, now feeling ashamed of himself. "I hope I haven't made an enemy out of you just because of my actions?"

"Don't look for an alliance, I'm friends with no one, and enemies to very few...though, the Monutians are our only allies, which is the only reason I came here, good day." Sakki Amba spread his wings, one tip of his wing hit both Ziou and Zophratiel, who were by this point, very much awake at the sound of his voice.

"Helrize Berdz..." Zophratiel commented as Sakki flew away. "...Nevur arhound vhen yew neid tham, but vhen thay ar, itz nevur somting gud."

"Vell aht lest he deedn't eet une of uz thes tyme." Ziou told him.

"He'll be back, I guarantee the Elridgean will come again." Ekerian said, which made both Zof and Ziou shake in fear.

--------------------

"What do you mean you have two bodies?" Bei Berou asked when Cyper told him this.

"Cy, is my other half, protects me when I am in a weakened state, or have no control of my body which happens a few times each month."

"How will I know when its her I speak to?" The comment made Cyper laugh.

"Cy is an elf, but her ears are unmistakable, she's half Nourasian, Monutian, human, elf and Diale." she explained to Bei Berou who was still slightly confused. "Ears of a Nourasian, skin color of a Diale, temperment exactly similiar to Monutians, has the figure of a human, and the eyes of an elf."

"That doesn't help me much." Bei Berou scoffed. "So what are you?"

"80 Diale, 10 elf, and 10 Monutian."

"Though it still does not explain Cy's appearance, she could look exactly like you-"

"No, Cy is different, I glanced her in a mirror once as I was reverting back to myself, her hair is greener than grass could be."

"Thanks for the input.." he said trying not to sound too sarcastic. "I'll be sure and update my results, by the way when is the next Ring Race starting?"

"In less than five minutes, quick get across the stones or else you'll be eliminated from the competition."

"Why would I be eliminated?" he asked. "I'm talking to you!"

Exactly, this is part of the Avatar's courtyard, it is..illegal for a racer to come here unless accompanied by me or Cyperous."

"Why do you keep saying racer? I don't have transportation?"

"This discussion is over...get going or else be disqualified." he chose to cross, though he protested alot.

---------------------

_'Can I do the honors of beginning the race this time?' _Cyperous asked her in mind connection.

_'I can feel your eagerness, do well to hide it next time, emotions are for the fragile and weak.'_

_'Be that as it may I there is no reason for your touchyness.'_ Cyperous said in a robotic tone again.

_'Shut your mouth and get to it already!'_

_'Temper temper, whose the one showing emotion now?'_ Cyperous mused.

_'The emotions I was referring to are joy, pain, love, and all others that cause us to break down.'_

_'Cyper, you do confuse me...ah, don't say it...another weakness, perhaps I shall get the race on no?' _when he didn't get a response he assumed it meant yes.

Cyperous raised his hand in the air, a soft white glow emitted from out his palm and into the air, covering the landscape, suddenly it produced a few words: _Go Time!!!_

_------------------_

"And so the race begins." Cyper said to herself standing on one of her blue platforms high in mid-air, this was the greatest feeling, to be up where nobody could catch you, except for the flyers, there were 6 minus one.

The minus one of course was Sakki Amba, who had taken position atop the highest tree branch he could find, all the better to see the competators he hopefully faced later on. It had only been a minute or so when he actually realized there was a ring half a foot below his talon, now how in the world would someone see that? Sakki's branch had to be, oh judging from the breeze,. over 300 feet.

"If you wish to hide the ring, I suggest the time be now before an evil aura gets to it." Cyper said coming closer to Sakki's perch.

"I can really do that?" Sakki Amba squalked in suprise. "What about the rules?" he was quite hesitant to follow her words, however he closed his talon over the ring and kept it inside his feathers.

"If I give directions you recieve no penalties, though without my consent there will be consequences." She gave him a stern look, he immediately gazed somewhere else to stop his heart from fluttering so much from her...maddening stare.

As the time went by there were several competators he refused to acknowledge or help, such as Colonal Gemi, Asteria, Nogbe, Wai, Nigg, and Guddah, they all passed by him, it was time to let go of the round object, his leg was becoming strangely numb.

That is when he saw a few creatures he knew would be no threat, it was one of the humans and an Erusean, it was a rather odd picture, seeing them together, especially since there was no helping involved, he saw the human look up to him when Sakki gave a shrill shreak.

"Hey Zof, look at that!!" Arianna pointed to where the ring was, to which the Erusean gave a slight whistle before finding the words to speak.

"Nu wey, ef yew wanta breek yer nek clibing oop thah tree, beh mey gust." He said walking southward. "eef yew fall eye wond be abel tu cache yew, eye'll bee ofer heer." he pointed. "luking four poientz."

"That tree doesn't scare me." Arianna said perplexed by the small limbs that she had to deal with, but if she wanted to points, she had to get it, no matter what. "Hey up there!!" she called to Sakki, "If you have the urge to relieve yourself, don't do it on my head!"

"Aww, your no fun." Sakki cackled down to her, she gave him a serious glare, but he still cackled at her. "Its just another challenge."

"This tree's enough challenge without worrying of large bird droppings!!" she called. "No offense."

"Talking won't get you any closer to your goal." he cawed down to her.

"Its better than silence!" She yelled. "But your right, I want that ring, and I can't let anyone else have it." Arianna became silent, though she was so afraid of falling she began chatting within herself.

The human girl was astoundingly stupid, climbing a slender tree that could break at any moment of either a slight blow or her heavy weight, though it would be the blow that would cause the tree to collapse.

But what were the chances of the ring to stay in the air? Gemi had to risk it, he couldn't let the human take all the glory, but before he could even cut down the tree his presence was announced by the bird that was sitting on the top...Wait, why in the world was he just sitting there? Oh right, excused from this section of the race.

----------------------

Sakki sensed another presence, it wasn't a good one either, focusing his eyes on the predator below he suddenly found two golden eyes upon him...it was a Krog, that wasn't good. Arianna was so focused on what she was doing she hadn't spotted the Colonal yet...he had to make a decision whether to alert her or let her fall...he chose to alert her.

"Well, Colonal Gemi, what brings you to this side of the woods?" he asked, Arianna gave him a worried look before checking to see where Gemi was, right below them...oh crap!!

"Don't be so naive Elridgean." Gemi said in a deep voice almost similiar to Kross' "You kept the ring from me before, but I shall get it now!!"

"Hey don't hurt me just because you want the ring!! Come up here and get it!!" Arianna yelled as Gemi took out his sword.

"You are nothing but a worthless human, The Krogs failed once to get the Ultimate Prize, this time we shall succeed!!" He cut the tree branch in half sending Arianna falling to the ground.

"I don't think so!" Sakki exclaimed as the ring slowly dropped, he took it in his talons, when the branch started to collapse instead of taking off he fell to the ground, making a perfect cushion for Arianna as she landed on top of him. "I was closer to the ground." Arianna gasped, "How did you-"

"We have a situation behind us if you haven't noticed yet!" Sakki exclaimed, his one eye looking over her shoulder to see the Krog advancing on them slowly with his sword pointed towards them.

"Now is the time to face your destiny!! Either stand aside and let me rip that bird to shreds so I can get the ring, or perish yourself under the might of my blade." Gemi's eyes were upon them menacingly, Arianna was horrified of the choice he had just given her...fight or flight...what was she to do?

"You can't harm an opponent, its against the rules!!" Arianna said in shock.

"Then why hasn't the assistant bothered to show herself?" He was right of course, Cyper could not be seen from anywhere, Arianna looked every way she could but no one came to their rescue.

"Harming someone to grab points is a worthless plight in your plans." Sakki Amba exclaimed, he nudged Arianna's shoulder a bit. "Get lost." at the same time Gemi shouted. "I don't care."

"This is rather ironic, but I can't stand people of all races abusing an animal, whatever the cause, and I wont do as you say Sakki, if Gemi wants to spill your blood, he'll have to go through me first."

Arianna didn't see Sakki's face as she was looking towards Gemi, Sakki thought she was the most idiotic creature in the world to be doing this, but also humble. There was no time to react as Gemi's blade cut through Arianna's shoulder sending her backwards.

"Give me the ring or die!" Gemi said kneeling over them, raising his sword, Arianna closed her eyes, at the same time a light had engulfed their entire surroundings. Sakki gazed up to see Cyper gliding over them, with a fierce expression on her face, the girl meant business.

"Colonal Gemi of the Krog imperium, you have violated a rule and struck a harmless opponent, therefore

every single point you have made in this competition goes to the Earthling."

"What!!" The three others said in shock, meanwhile Arianna continued. "Is that legal?"

"It was the Avatar's decision...so yes." she said eyeing them all. "The race will be over in a few moments time, Gemi..don't try to get any more points or it will all end up in the human's side."

"This is an outrage!!!" Gemi said stomping off, with a very stern Cyper behind him, to make sure he could do no other damage. 

Arianna got up from her position holding her shoulder, collapsing all the while, it was a few seconds before

she realized Sakki's wing had been draped over her. "What?" She asked in confusion to his look.

"You saved me?" He told her, in question. "Why? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Arianna chuckled. "No, but don't thank me, it was nothing really."

"I owe you my life, here take the ring..." He said his head went underneath his body, a few seconds later he came out with the ring in his beak.

"Your giving it to me now..." She said in total shock.

"Can I have the pleasure of calling you my ally?"

"Whatever for?"

"I heard from the former prince a long time ago that humans had honor, so they do, you didn't take the ring because you wanted to keep me alive, if it had all been about points you'd taken it a long way before then and run off."

"Sakki, that's real nice, my cousin was the one who Aikka was referring to...and yes to both questions." She said now they were allies and Arianna had one more point to add.

"TIME!!!" The same loud voice from before boomed. "Competators points as follows:

Arianna Wei

Planet: Earth

Points Acquired: 204

However due to an attack by the Krogs she now has 500 points

Excused from the ring race

Prince Ekerian

Planet: Nourasia

Total Points acquired: 330

Excused from the ring race

Zophratiel

Planet: Erusean

Points acquired: 208

Excused from the ring race

Tionee

Planet: Vyodeh

Points acquired: 207

Exused from the ring race

Leviticous

Planet: Quagley

Points acquired: 200

Excused from the ring race

--------------------------

"It looks to me your higher than everyone else in this competition." Sakki Amba said who was flying her back to the others, though a bit hard to find in the dark.

"Doesn't matter to me, I just want the Krogs to lose." she said still holding her shoulder.

"It'll be easier for you to get through the rest of the competition...ah here we are, and look, Cyper's with them too, guess she'll be your medical assistant."

Every single person in their group looked up as Sakki glided down towards them, careful not to disrupt his onboard passenger, Molly, Ekerian, Bei Berou and Rush helped her off.

"Looks like we're all going to the next stage." Arianna said weakly.

"I have yet to be excused...but I'm only 4 points away from 200, so...go figure." Bei Berou said smugly.

"You'll get there, you'll get there."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello faithfull readers, I just noticed that the last chapter had almost 3000 words!!! Wow been writing alot, hope this chapter's just as long, won't bother with trying to count it myself. (Did that once...won't do it again.)

00 Dang!! I hate my...oh crap I forgot what its called now ..oh short term memory (Umm..yeah)

I was gonna talk more about Cyper in the other episode. But eh forget it.

Ummmm...(why am I having this sudden attack of forgetfullness for some reason?) Ugh..nevermind I'll write it down when I think of what I'm trying to say...

Oh wait now I remember! (Geez, took long enough) I tried to draw Cyper on paint, but it didn't work out like I planned it to...just abandoned the attempt..wanted to show what she actually looked like..

Ok...now on with the story because I'm sure you don't want to hear my forgetful ramblings

------------------------------------------------------------

Character Profiles:

Birds of a feather flock together, with the exception of Elridgeans, who prefer to keep to themselves lest there be an encore of attacks made by another bird tribe. When other planets come to give a peace offering they do not take it, Elridge birds have little trust to go around, those that they do trust are welcomed, but not without scrutiny.

The Krog Imperium? Yeah right, as if they'd be pushed around by the likes of them, Elridge Birds can defend themselves and have no trouble proving a point by battle if need be, Nourasians however...were almost invited into their little alliance if not for the fact they had already been claimed by the Krog forces...as soon as the Elridgeans saw the Nourasians had little to stand on when the Krogs had invaded, the best thing to do was move on.

Weakened allies don't make for good battle buddies in a war, if they ever made a pact it had to be with a strong planet, their eagle eyes then settled on the Monutian clans.

Abuse is another deal breaker when it comes to an alliance, the Elridge Birds do not want any sort of threat among them that will result in death, such as a rider upon their back, or a type who loves to eat birds.

Okay yes so the Monutians ride birds, so what? As soon as the head leader of the Elridgean tribe came upon this fact, his mind was set on leaving, the King of the Monutians bade the leader to stay, give them another chance, he refused at first, and told the King he'd leave at dawn.

The King then told the leader (Wylan) of the Elridgean clan he and the other chains of upper command could venture out into the wilds, see what their world was like, that was when Wylan had a change of heart.

He Wylan had heard about bird racing, rose his beak in complete disgust, but as he was flying over the track, something caught his eyes.

Every single Aurical (Monutians birds for racing) he found was happy, and he soon found out why...the Monutians were using mind waves as to give the Auricals orders, didn't use their feet, or whip, or upsetting words, or any sort of body movement...it was all in the mind.

Wylan along with other members of his clan signed an alliance contract then and there, thoroughly impressed by the Monutians way to fly Wylan asked if he himself would have the honor of being used as a racing bird.

"But your not a racing bird!!" one of the birds of Wylans clan said.

"I want to see how this works, now will you do it or do you want me to forget this alliance?" Wylan said.

Those who surrounded him immediately scrambled to the other side of the track, deeply intent on watching the race from afar, one Monutian mounted him, the experience was all too increadible for Wylan, he even enticed the other Elridgeans into trying it...in the end the Monutians became their one and only ally.

-------------------

"That is a very interesting story Sakki." Arianna said after he'd told it to her and the others once her wound had been healed up.

"Next time I converse with my clan I shall urge them to spread an alliance to you." Sakki Amba told Arianna, who gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"You've told me I am honorable, but...how can that be enough for an alliance?" She asked.

"Because or clan deeply believes in it..." He said.

"So do the Nourasians." Molly interjected, both Ekerian and Aikka called "Molly, don't." in hopes she wouldn't press it, she did however. "They're all about honor."

"I'm highly aware of that, however...Nourasians are still spineless."

"You mean about the Krog imperium?" Arianna asked which Sakki nodded. "But Aikka stood up to Toros a while earlier when he was threatening me." Both of the Nourasians shook their heads in frustration.

"That was just one Krog, they can't stand up to more than that..brutal force beats agility over 50 of the time, might I add, that if the Nourasians had backbones, why is it they're letting you two humans do all the talking for them?" he said eyeing Aikka and Ekerian.

"Good question..." Molly said eyeing Aikka with a bit of confusion. "Can you explain that one?"

"No Molly, I can't." He said with a deep sigh. "Nourasians, like he said are spineless-"

"You've got to be kidding, Aikka...just because he says it doesn't mean its true...you shot down Kross in the last competition, if that doesn't prove your bravery then I don't know what does." Aikka greatful for her kind words was not as happy to hear Sakki's next sentence.

"Shot him down, but didn't kill him."

"Well, I'm brave, and I haven't killed anyone!" Molly said trying to come across a point "What's bravery got to do with that?" by now Sakki's feathers were all fluffed up, signalling he was angered.

"You obviously don't see our ways correctly, maybe I was mistaken about an alliance with Earth." Everyone in the vicinity held their breath, Arianna couldn't stand the hate going around the group she slowly walked off, though the event was only noticed by Sakki, Bei Berou, and Cyper.

"Hey, do what you will, but do not insult my friends like that." Molly said to him, eyes full of rage.

"So noted." he said then turned to the two Eruseans. "Oh and by the way, we ate those in your clan who became violent towards us..and wouldn't stop for any reason." then he flew off.

"Ar ve soupozed tew beleev thagt?" Zophratiel yelled up in anger.

"I don't know." Aikka admitted to them sheepishly.

"Hey where are you two going?" Ekerian asked suspiciously to Bei Berou and Cyper.

"Do you not notice one of you has left?" Cyper asked him vaguely.

"Arianna." Molly sighed heavily. "Great, she's angry, and probably at me for what I'd just done."

-------------------

"I don't quite understand the emotions of humans yet." Ekerian admitted to Aikka a bit later while everyone was on the search for Arianna.

"That's because you've never been around one for long periods of time." Aikka said.

"Like you and her?" Ekerian asked, Molly had joined them in the search.

"...Is there...a problem with that?" Molly asked him a bit put off.

"Yes I have a problem with that!!" Aikka gave a slight start but said nothing. "After he'd spent time with you he came back to Nourasia carrying a backbone, that resulted in his parents death, I'm highly sure of it...If he hadn't met you, none of this would have happened."

"You aren't implying it was our friendship that..." At the look on both Aikka's and Ekerians face she stopped mid sentence. "Aikka, please...look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't regret meeting me at all!" He never said a word, just stared at her, with a blank look.

Molly couldn't take his expression and ran away without a final word or a goodbye, it was truly hurtful to know your friend hadn't really wanted to be a friend to you in the first place.

-----------------

"What?" Ekerian said after a moments silence, though he had Aikka's hurtful eyes on him for several minutes, it was enough to make him cry, well not really. "It was for the best."

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you?" Aikka said, trying his best to keep his words below a whisper.

"She needed to face the facts." Ekerian stated which made Aikka's blood boil a bit faster than before.

"Of what? That our friendship was a complete fraud? That whole ordeal just now was uncalled for...and you know it."

"Oh? I was the only one holding a grudge?" Ekerian stated, to which Aikka slapped his face leaving a slight red mark across Prince Ekerians face. "What-"

"I forgave Molly a long time ago." He said with deep furrows running across his brow "As told in our customs forgiveness is the best way to move on."

"That custom is what makes us weak." Ekerian told him slightly wishing not to provoke his cousin again. "We are targets for everyone to aim at."

"Ekerian, being a prince is not about showing off, its about following the Nourasian customs, I suggest you do well to heed them, as you will never be of a higher rank."

"The Nourasian Court was wise to choose Alcazar to follow in our father's footsteps as King, but...you needn't rub in in my face, hey where you going, I'm not finished!" he yelled after Aikka.

"But I am, have you forgotten our search for Arianna, which has increased because of Molly's absence."

"I'll keep looking, but that doesn't mean I'll find her." Ekerian said.

"When you do...be courteous..." Aikka said to him, walking off in the darkness.

"I won't make a promise to that." Ekerian stated hostiley, glad nobody could hear him.

--------------------

Bei Berou and Cyper spent a long while searching for Molly's cousin, but it was a while later that he realized she wouldn't have gone this far.

"I don't think we'll find her here." He told Cyper.

"We won't be the ones to find her." Cyper told him blankly, though he knew better.

"I have a slight feeling, we haven't even tried to look."

"You are correct." her statement baffled his mind to no end.

"What is it with you?" He asked amused. "Are you blind to people's feelings?"

"No, but I do feel if we were supposed to find her we'd have seen her by now."

"Can't argue with that." He said smugly.

"Nothing good can come from arguments, already several people in your party have been accustomed to heated words..." Bei Berou was not about to ask her how she knew that...he already figured her out enough to know what she was about.

"So...what are we doing here then?"

"I need your help...I must practice more of my skills at fighting."

"Fighting? But why-nevermind, sure I'll do it...just tell me what I need to do."

----------------------

There were so many places she could be, where would he even start to look, and what's more why was he looking? Yeah Ekerian cared for her safety but, she was just as much to blame for the Nourasian killings as Molly was...

'But she didn't do anything!' his mind chimed in, great, now his mind was beginning to sound like Aikka's

According to the Monutian, who he was still not sure about trusting, said that she went east, but where the hell was east? Ekerian was not a scientist, and did not have a compass with him, but suddenly he heard words, from a few feet away, as he looked over the branches he discovered Arianna talking to Sakki.

"I have nothing against you..." Sakki Amba said to her.

"Then why the sudden change of mind?" She asked a bit heartbroken.

"I had to defend myself." Arianna laughed.

"Yeah, Molly will always be rough around the edges, there's no stopping that."

"Perhaps I should speak to her again." Arianna's eyes lit up, arms wrapped around his neck in happiness, Ekerian felt rather sore at himself for breaking up this little reunion, but he had to do it.

"I don't think now would be a good time, she's not in the best of moods." He said to which Sakki and Arianna eyed him with displeasure. "Erm..excuse my sudden urge to eavesdrop."

"Not in the best of moods? Did you say something to upset her?" Arianna asked, her eyes glaring in accusation.

"I kinda told her...it was her fault for befriending Aikka and that's why his parents were murdered."

"You what?" Sakki announced while Arianna said. "What for?"

"Why? Because I still don't trust any human, regardless of the real situation."

"That's pathetic..." Arianna said, he found her voice to be sarcastic as she went on. "Molly actually believed Nourasians to be honorable, well I'm standing in front of one whose not." he found her words to be true, and it was a big slap in the face.

"Be that as it may...I had no right to tell her that...I realize my mistake now."

"Its a little late for that." Sakki Amba said, meanwhile Ekerian just gave him the 'You think I didn't know that' look, which the produced laughter from Arianna.

"C'mon, lets go back, the others are probably worried about us." She said taking hold of Ekerians arm and pulling him in some direction she thought was camp.

"Speaking of which I better send a message to Aikka." he said, his eyes closed as if in deep thought, and he felt Aikka's voice inside his head. "Ok...now we can go."

------------------

Her heart was bleeding from the inside, why had he said nothing? Why had he just stared at her..without expression? It was too much to bear, after running for a while Molly finally took shelter underneath some trees as it had started raining, she had not been aware Aikka's presence until at last he spoke.

"Molly." His words tore through her, she wanted to make him pay for what he hadn't done, though she wasn't sure if it was something she could go through with. "Get away from me." Molly thought those words were enough to send him on his way...guess not.

"But Molly I-"

"Oh so now you wanna talk?" She said now reverting to a standing postion. "I've spent years of my life waiting for you, when it was all just a big lie."

"It wasn't-"He could barely speak as he saw the tears flow one by one...he caused her so much pain, Aikka wanted to wrap his arms around her, but at the rate Molly was going, he didn't think she wanted his comfort.

"All those times you smiled at me, I should have just turned the other cheek instead of falling into your arms. I was an idiot to believe in our friendship."

"Our friendship was real Molly." He told her but Molly shook her head.

"When you told me to forget our friendship...was that real?" He was so ashamed his eyes reverted to the ground and he nodded. "So, for the record, we were never really friends after that." It hit him like a ton of bricks, he'd never asked for her forgiveness, but instead said he would show her his kingdom, what a fool he had become.

"The bond we had between us was never broken." He told her in complete hopes she would calm down.

"Like hell it wasn't." She said to Aikka which made him deeply saddened. "I only wish I knew why you still have a thorn in your side...after all this time."

"Molly I don't hate you." he said trying to come nearer, but unsuccessful as she backed up aways, if she wasn't careful Molly would slip over the sharp rocks. "I don't blame you for what happened."

To his utter amazement at being right and to her horror at being a klutz Molly had indeed almost gone over the edge of a high cliff of rocks, if it hadn't been for Aikka, she would've been a gonner.

"Why must you always be such a hero?" Molly said still a bit sore at him.

Aikka had had enough of her sorrows, it was time for him to talk, he didn't want to lose her or her friendship, but most of all he didn't want her to dissapear. "Molly, you are the only woman I want in my life, I don't want us mad at eachother."

"...Aikka...are you in love with me?" She said in total shock.

"I will never stop loving you." He said, at that moment Ekerian and Arianna had accidentally come upon the scene, it was a bit odd to hear Aikka confess his love to a human, but even weirder when Ekerian realized he was going to kiss her.

The scene was as follows, Aikka pinned her to the tree his hands gently over her arms, meanwhile his lips were over Molly's for such a long time, when he let her arms go they immediately overtook his neck, surrounding him...a passionate kiss lasted forever, though it would have lasted longer had they not heard slight giggles from over in the corner.

"That's too adorable." Arianna said, to which Molly pulled away but only after Aikka planted another kiss upon her lips. Arianna found Ekerians eyes on her in...an odd way. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm already taken." he said holding up his hands.

----------------------

Back with Cyper and Bei Berou who had taken up postion two feet in front of her, holding his daggers high above his head, he asked her if she was sure about this...she said yes, he aimed for her head, attacked, but instead of plowing into her skull, it hit a honey colored sheild.

"It works." Cyper said without a moments hesitation, letting her finger off the dial.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked a bit worried.

"No reason, just needed to test it...haven't used it in...forever."

"How long have you been an assitant to the Avatar?"

"Only ten years." She said, "Why?"

"Your very good at your job." He said.

"Let us continue..." Cyper said holding her finger this time over the gold button, he now knew what every single button was used for...so she was gonna attack him...with what perhaps?

"A Jellyfish!!!" She yelled

"Yowch!!" He said as the tentacles brushed against his leg. "If I had known seacreatures were involved perhaps I should have ran!"

"Aww did the big bad jelly scare you?" She said in a mocking little girls voice.

"Hell no...do it again." He said trying to sound all macho.


	8. Chapter 8

What? Nobody even reviewed the two chapters I had posted barely even two weeks ago? What's with that?

Over 621 hits and nobody bothered to review chaps 6 or 7...shame on you all...Wahhh I don't feel loved anymore...just kidding

Next chappie

-----------------------------------------

Diale's conversing with Monutians? Purely insane...what had caused them to come together? Why was one of the Avatar's assistants seeking help from a competator, was she giving off some sort of hint? Or had the reality of it all been that Cyper was just a weakling from the start?

Cyperous' eyes glinted with pure hatred...he always liked Cyper, thought she was a goddess among saplings, though as he sat there on the treetop watching them, he found it rather odd that she did not return his feelings.

Though Cyperous was very aware of the attraction between these two, it shown like the sun on a bright winter's day. Neither knew, well not completely anyway, it was obvious to him though.

_'Great Master Ozai.' _He called Jordan, trying to establish a mind bubble. _'A word if you please.'_

_'I'm all ears.' _Said the young avatar.

_'Just curious...is Cyper allowed to converse with the competators?' _He asked. _'It looks to me like she's trying to improve her strength.'_

_'Have faith in her...I'm sure its for good reason...Cyper, from the beginning had been a bit of a slow starter...for the record I chose her on pure instinct...never gave the girl time for practice...so now's as good a time as any.'_

_'You'd be proud her strength, Cypers powers are growing, I have yet to see the fullest extent of it though.'_

_'All in good time...oh I'm tired.'_

_'Again?' _Cyperous asked bewildered. _'You awoke about an hour ago.'_

_'Kazaar's strength is slowly returning, meanwhile trying to keep him within his cell drains my own...my time is slowly fading, though how long I have is not yet evident.'_

_'Then by all means get some rest...if he tries it again, don't waste your energy...call me first...I don't want your death upon my hands.'_

_'Oh how comforting.'_ the Avatar said _'Okay, keep watch over the racers.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vyodeh are a sort of spirit angels, watching over their planet and those who are defenseless on their planet, though they are a beautiful creature, do not mess with them...for if you anger an angel of Vyodeh...well lets just say you won't be leaving without a few major injuries...for instance being placed inside out so all your guts are showing...(Yikes)

Like stated before, do not judge a book by its cover, for most of it is just for show, to throw the assailant off track, they think their opponent is feeble just because most are female...wrong!!!

Tionee had never been one who liked to kill, even when someone pushed her buttons beyond repair she still did not wish to end their life, though her hotheadedness, and pride overwhelmed the 'little angel' striking the opponent down was the only way to get them all to stop.

Every one of them wondered why the Vyodeh were called 'spirit angels', because they weren't transparent, plus they had no wings, Tionee guessed it was because of their looks...sweet girly figures? No that isn't it.

Of course!Their appearance, yes that was why...

Tionee especially, for her almost shoulder length hair was crystal blue, her eyes seemed to be a dark navy blue...and the outfit was all white and fluffy...as though feathers had been placed on...there were slashes across the arms of the material. to top it off Tionee wore a golden crown.

Completely baffled by her new surroundings as she had been brought here without knowledge of what would transpire, that is until a few hours later as she ran into a Krog, yeah she wasn't to thrilled with meeting him either, they were after all enemies...none of the Vyodeh even considered trying to befriend them...wasn't any point to it...to the Krogs...friendship is just a weakness.

"Colonal Toros, this is an unpleasant suprise."

"That's General Toros to you."

"General? My my how time does fly...I wasn't aware the Krogs had forgiven you after what happened in Alwas." Yes she was there, her sister was one of the competators...Though sadly, Aurora did not make it.

"They changed their tune after the former General Kross died at the hands of a human." Toros spat out.

"Are you certain...were you there?"

"Never mind the details, they do not concern you...however if this is Oban like he said, then this is the Krog's chance to finally get the recognition we so rightly deserve."

"Oh? You want to let the whole world know that you are power hungry?" the general stirred this information in his head for a bit before he answered her.

"The world is already aware of that...we want the entire universe to remember what we stand for."

"Murderous vampires who fly through thousands of galaxies just to start fights because its in your blood? That's very unorthodox."

"Your reason is just as pathetic..." Before she even tried to stand her ground or even say a word he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"How very right you are." Tionee said sadly. "But we must continue to believe the justice of the situation."

----------------------------------

Back at the present now, and still the words of the general had hung around her head like flies, waiting for her body to rot, the Vyodeh's wish was all she had to live for...this whole situation had been a gift from above, the gods had smiled upon her...her chance to shine.

Her competators had been a challange themselves, too many had the upper hand, stronger...faster and smarter too, Tionee had to be about her wits before they ran over her with a steady foot.

A clearing was ahead, voices were being raised as if a fight was taking place...watching a battle would certainly do her some good, though as she came upon the clearing...all hope she had was lost...it was only one of the Avatar's assistants...and a Monutian..

At first glance, it appeared as though he had been trying to strike her down, Tionee hated matches where one opponent was clearly weaker the other...but this was not the case as she neared closer, careful not to disrupt the couple.

"You can do better than that you know." Cyper said as she struck Bei Berou with yet again another jellyfish for what had been the 8th time.

"I can't dodge something that has more flexibility than myself." he said with his blades in front of him.

"Then how will you be able to survive this competition? several of your opponents have this ability so if you can't get past me...your toast."

"Lending me aid...isn't that forbidden?" He asked with slight laughter, though Tionee agreed with him, she was not supposed to be lending him advice.

"Hey...I'm the one who needs your help, and no I am not aiding you in anything...just giving some useful advice so you won't get in any harm."

"So your worried about me now." He said almost succeeding in dodging the tentacles of an octopus, until one of its legs wrapped around his arm. "This news gives me strength."

"Strength enough to kill?" Her comment caught him and everyone else who was in the vicinity off guard.

"No.." he said after a moments hesitation. "Killing someone here is forbidden."

"I wasn't referring to your opponents." She said with a glint in her eye. "Would you kill one of these?" She asked holding up a terrantula.

"...If the situation called for it...yes." He told her, she threw the large spider at him and his blade cut right through the thing.

"Oh, it definetely calls for it." She told him sternly.

--------------------------------------

Cyperous who had been eavessdropping in a nearby tree hung his head, why was she telling him these things? No..hinting, it was more of Cyper's style to leave hints everywhere, it made Cyperous go berzerk whenever she did it to him...Ah the shame.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, it was a young girl, a Vyodeh...he soon figured out, she had been listening for who knows how long...but he couldn't let it continue...how to get her attention without revealing himself to the other two?

It was odd, she hadn't noticed him yet, not even when he was in a tree above her head, jumping was not one of his greatest skills, but he gave thanks to the branches when they did not break under his full weight, falling on her was the only way...though he would hope nothing bad would come from this.

His mistake was falling, for at the last few seconds was when Tionee heard her so-called attacker...as his hands came around her neck to her mouth, Tionee pivoted around to face him, foot went to his gut and he was forced back into the tree..

Weird, though...both had their hands around the other person's mouth, funny at the same time because it appeared neither wanted to be found by the other two people on the other side of the brush. Tionee and Cyperous were giving eachother looks of disbelief, niether actually thought they would be pounced on...especially Cyperous since he had first thought of the idea.

"May I ask what you planned on doing to me afterwards?" Tionee asked as Cyperous finally gave in and released his hands from her mouth.

"Hmmmwen woeean" He said a bit muffled, Tionee found herself confused until she saw his eyes dart downwards, her hands were still on his mouth...oops. "Thank you." He said after she removed them. "I only wanted to get you away from this place..."

"Why? Is it because of them?" She pointed over her shoulder, whispering. "Aren't you supposed to kill people for giving away secrets like that?"

"I believe that's a secret society of some sort." He said also whispering, or at least trying to. "Cyper never gives anything away, you actually have to figure it out, and since we've just discovered eachother, I believe what else she said is safe."

"But he knows...right." she asked.

Cyperous' eyes were downcast finding the ground a bit interesting. "That's another thing about Cyper, she only tells those that she trusts."

-----------------------------------------

Back to Cyper and Bei Berou, who had just gotten another wallop on the leg by this time an eel...though it was more painful than a jellyfish by any means. this conversation takes place right when Cyperous tries to land on Tionee.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. "Are you warning me about approaching danger?"

"Maybe..." she said now using an actual sword to fight with him. "Then again who knows." Bei Berou had enough of her mind tricks and just decided to get this whole thing over with, her sword had roughly been taken out of her hands due to Bei Berou's blades.

"I think you do..." He said coming up and putting both his hands on her shoulders as to not let her escape, though he had a feeling Cyper wouldn't even try to. "Your telling me more than I need to know...why?"

"I fear to lose the bond between us." She said, something in her tone made him feel like she directly told him he was going to die or something...worse, his hands gripped her a bit tighter and she spoke even more. "My weakness will be my downfall someday."

"The love you have for me is not a weakness." he said tipping her chin up so he could see her eyes. "given the state of things I would gladly die to defend you."

"You don't even know me." she said her eyes tearing up as a faucet does when barely turned on. "Yet you'd die for my sake, whose the weaker species of the two?"

"Weaker species? I'm offended." Though his voice sounded more amused. "I won't answer your question...because regretfully, I believe you already know the answer."

"The answer is apparent." She said tears now flowing down upon her cheek and onto his hand, he wiped them away with his thumb, though she still wanted to know one thing. "Risking your life for a stranger, that is rather odd don't you think."

"Not if we're in love." Her eyes widened and she tried to back away but his one arm was around her waist so she couldn't do much but struggle.

"It is a weakness-"

"Don't deny what you know is the truth, you said it yourself, we have a certain bond, if it isn't love then what can it be?" He was concerned for her, she was as well...for herself.

"I-I don't know." Very afraid of what his next words would be, however he was silent, which made her more afraid. "At least say something, so I know you haven't gone mute."

"Blah blah blah." That made her look up at him laughing.

"Those aren't words, that's just gibberish." He only gave her a soft look, Cyper was now aware of how close the two of them were, she could feel his every breath, and heartbeat, and assumed he could as well, it became quite clear that they both wanted eachother, however this could not go on.

"What is it?" He asked as Cyper looked the other direction, her eyes looked to be sorrowful.

"We are in love, but this love will only lead to betrayl."

"Or so you think." He again tipped her head towards him, but as hard as she tried she couldn't look away from his face, so kind.

"What's it like-" Nothing else escaped her mouth before his was upon them in a fraction of a second, totally aware of the danger they had put themselves in this way, but Bei Berou didn't care, Cyper was the only one he had ever fallen for.

--------------------------------

Cyperous and Tionee had a few more words about this, none so gentle and kind, but as soon as they finished their quiet argument their eyes beheld the scene in front of them...Bei Berou and Cyrus had just locked lips...

"Well, bet you didn't expect this to happen...right?" Tionee asked as she saw the complete shock and horror on his face.

"No, and its unfortunate for her, I won't tell you the specifics but...in the end her emotions will kill her."

"Come again?" She asked a bit put off by his statement.

"A Diale has to have complete control over their emotions, if ever they are to transform into their 'other self' if something like this happens, no doubt their other half will try to anihaliate the supposed emotion."

"That's news to me..never knew Diale had to suppress their emotions, many that I've known for years have always shown emotion."

"Are they perhaps...still alive?"

"Of course they are, I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise." Tionee said still trying to keep her voice down.

"Then I suppose the Diale just have to bottle their emotions at the said time...but...I don't know."

"Too late now." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Gee, you think?" He said sarcastically, which caused a slight bruise to his arm, they went back to watch the kissing couple, not aware that right above them all the avatar watched with great uneasiness...

---------------------------

The Avatar's Thoughts

_What makes us all who we are at this very moment? Nothing, and I mean nothing will get in the way of this competition, the competators this year, I'm uncertain of, even though I chose them, it seems everyone has a slight side to them that I didn't see._

_Problems I wasn't aware of are now rising to my attention, this matter perhaps is of great importance, what do I do? I surely can't strike them down from where they stand...it would be too cruel._

_Cyper must regain her composure, in the next few weeks her time will come...if Cy feels those emotions it will surely mean the end for her...Cyper why did you fall into this trap you made? _

_...I guess it won't be certain until the time arises...let us hope-_

_No...Kazaar!!!Why do you torture me again why??????_

_A_ loud voice was heard across the land awaking the dead and causing those that were alive to wish they had been dead...a terrible panic arose in the hearts who had been pure enough, they felt the sheer sorrow of the pain that person was feeling..

"The Avatar!!" Cyperous said wildly realizing what the situation was about. "He needs my assistance!!"

Sorry, not going any further...review if you want more!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait. I had a major slam of writer's block, but I'm back now, hope you like...a bit of a cliffy at the end...enjoy!!

SLAP!!! Bruise to the left cheek...

"Ow, Hey why'd you-!" Bei Berou had stopped in mid sentence for he too had heard the screams from somewhere far away, someone was in excruciating pain. "What was that." He attempted to move towards the sound, but Cyper's hand stopped his motion... "Something wrong?"

"The Avatar is in grave peril...I must go to his aid before the evil which corrupts him further advances." She said. "Do not attempt to follow...we must forget what happened just now."

"Forget? Forget...but...I can't forget something like this so easily..." He made to grab her hand but she had already dropped one of her blue rocks...she surveid him with a heavy stare.

"You must...for both our sakes."

"What does that mean!!!" Bei Berou shouted, no use she was already gone, leaving him to stare at the spot she was moments before.

----------------------------------

The Avatar looked from both his humble servants who had just entered the room, Kazaar was still trying his best to possess Jordan's body, with every second his life was ticking away..

"Bring...me..." trying to talk was beginning to pain him..so he used mind telepathy..'_The Erusean, Ziou, bring him here.'_

_'You told us no one was to see you until the third round...'_ Cyper said.

_'Only the competators, the Erusean's song is the only thing that will keep Kazaar from attacking.' _Jordan said...when neither of them moved he tried again._ 'I have also found that their song improves my strength...Be it a very small amount...'_

_'What should we do if the others try and follow us?' _Cyperous asked, as the two of them slowly backed out of the room and onto the platform of the tower. 'There's no way we can hold all of them off.'

_'You let Cyper worry about that.' _Jordan said as he felt yet another wave from his prisoner somewhere far below...as though testing the human to see how far he would go...how long it took him to crumble. 'I doubt trouble will arise, from them anyway.'

_'Your heart aches for companionship' _Erupted Cyper's voice, it sounded far away, yet the two of them were side by side._ 'Do you wish me to bring the girl?' _

Jordan smiled, Cyper was a clever one...always in touch with his mood...how she does it was still a mystery...dwelling on it now would only increase the sensation of pain._ 'Of course I do...bring Aikka with you...'_

_'Are you sure that's wise?' _Cyperous asked, knowing full well how much Jordan despised the Nourasian for stealing away the heart of his girl._ 'You aren't attempting-'_

_'Hey! Just go get them, end of discussion...'_

_'Yes, your majesty...' _Cyper hoped his tone was sarcastic...he wanted to make the Avatar see sense, but he was always ready to draw first blood if it came down to it. "Just don't fall...not until the end." But even in the end...he didn't want Jordan's life to fall apart.

-------------------------

"And why would I care if you were already taken?" Arianna asked Ekerian as the four of them were headed back to camp...Molly and Aikka a few yards ahead were silent, and Ekerian just knew they were listening.. He hated this, hated being here, hated everything about this place.

"When a women sees romance, she expects to get it..." He said

"Say's who? I don't expect it.." Ekerian gave her a strange look. "Well its true, romance is something for couples...and in case you haven't noticed..I'm alone and unnatached.."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of hint?"

"A hint for what? As you said before, there's already someone in your life."

"That doesn't mean you would still try and seduce me..."

"I'm not that type of person! Once I know a guys already snagged a girl I won't go any further...I'll keep searching."

"Don't expect me to believe such nonsense! I've had many woman who know I'm taken but they're still trying to get their hooks into me."

"You don't even know me, so why are you so quick to jump to a conclusion like that?"

"It goes back to what we were talking about before...desperation...a woman wants love..and when she sees it-"

"That may very well be the case for some...but you don't see me whining when I see romance everywhere." She glanced over towards Molly and Aikka "When people share a certian bond all they expect is kindness"

"Have either of you got anything to say about this.." He heard Aikka sigh a moment ago..

"This ain't my quarrel!" Molly said half turning she gave a wry smile to the pair of them. Ekerian meanwhile was glancing towards his cousin.

For a moment Aikka just gazed into the forest, figuring there was no other way around it he sighed "As odd as you may think our...what was it you said before Arianna?"

"Umm...'Special bond'?"

"Yes, our connection to you would seem rather unworthy, I on the other hand don't see the problem. the universe believes other species relationships aren't bound to surface...with that weak minded observation I believe everyone is blind to notice love can happen anywhere at anytime..." He looked at Molly "With anyone." She blushed...and so did Arianna...so romantic. "It was our fate to meet."

At this point Ekerian now rounded on Arianna. "Let me ask you this...before you knew I had a fiance did you think I was attractive?

The blush had not faded from her face as she answered him. "Everyone's attractive-"

"Don't try to evade the question."

"Yes! Alright...I had...or still have a crush on you..." Arianna wasn't sure what made her say this...but one look into his eyes and you felt you had to. "But I can get over that quickly enough..."

"Well.." Ekerian said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Glad to hear it." Although, he looked like that was the last thing he did want to know...slapped in the face with that information...and then told...it was enough to make anyone freeze in their tracks...

"Can we go back to the way things were before..." Molly said sensing a bit of tension arising. "Being friends."

"Were we friends?" Ekerian asked. "I was under the impression we were all just bumped into one another..." He gave his cousin a haunted look. "Like fate..."

Before anyone had a chance to breath, two glowing orbs came into veiw...one was already carrying Ziou inside...the four of them glanced at eachother for a moment, taking it all in before one of the bubbles evaporated and Cyper stood before them.

It was a moment before she spoke, and even then, everything around them seemed to stop like time itself had vanished. "The Avatar needs to see you...right away." She addressed Molly and Aikka, who both knew was not good news...

"Wait what about us?" Ekerian asked. "Are we just supposed to blindly find our way back to the others?"

"Are you frightened?" Cyper asked him in mild suprise. "Would you be happy with an escort?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Ekerian said defensively.

"Well, if you'll excuse us." And they were left alone.

"Great...I'm alone...with you." Ekerian said to Arianna, who said nothing...it was better that way...if he didn't want her to talk to him...she wouldn't argue...And so they traipsed on into the darkness, each boding on their thoughts, wondering how long it would be before they could get to sleep.

-------------------------

Meanwhile,

"What's going on!" Molly asked? "Is Jordan alright?"

"No..." Cyperous said, their bubbles had joined and the little group of five could clearly see eachother. "Kazaar is attacking him..."

"Kazaar?" Molly asked...

_'Molly!' _Aikka's voice sounded alarmed inside her mind. _'I think he means Kanaletto.'_

"But-"

_'No Molly, not in front of Ziou.'_ Aikka's voice reminded her. _'Not unless...'_ He connected his mind with Cyper's _'The Avatar wishes to tell him...'_

_'I do not know what he wishes to tell the Erusean...but for now I think it wise just to continue with your mind link...'_

_'Molly, I know you haven't studied how to use mind connection but for now please just nod or shake your head if I ask a question...' _She nodded.

------------------

It was hard, to know someone who hated you...but for reasons unknown to Arianna, which was driving her crazy every second her brain thought about it.

"Can we please just talk about something?" Arianna pleaded.

"Like what?"

She heard the irritation in his voice but wanted to pursue the subject. "Your fiance, what's she like?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to know in case I ever see her here." Arianna said.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just do! Is that a good enough reason?"

He didn't answer her..so she decided to ask something else. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because the humans were the reason the Krogs decided to come out of hiding and attack our people."

"Why does that have to involve me? I didn't have anything to do with that?"

"The Krogs-"

"Listen to me! It was not my fault, I didn't go there, I hate the Krogs as much as anyone else does...why can't you see that I'm not to blame for your suffering?"

The pain in his eyes was so intense when he rounded on her she was barely a foot away, he looked so hurt, she wanted to comfort him...but she knew he would object, Arianna was pained to know someone who had such a bad life..."Nevermind forget I said anything-"

"Do you think its easy for me? To trust someone so easily as you can! Nourasians are taught forgiveness, and what good does that do us? We just get beaten to a pulp anyway...those that we do allow into our comfort zone end up betraying our kind. Why should you be any different?"

Arianna was glad he was out of her range of sight, she didn't want him to see whatever look her face held at the moment, she was miserable enough already...it was a while before she even made an attempt to move farther into the forest, and she just knew Ekerian was waiting behind her, for a response...hopefully her tone would be convincing.

"To utter the words 'I know how you feel' would be a lie, an apology...to you would seem like, oh I don't know..." Finding the right words was hard, and her voice felt a heavy strain upon it. "False hope...trying to comfort you would be a lost cause...too much of a hard shell to crack...so I guess the best I can do for you is shut my mouth." Was she starting to sound angry or amused...to her it wasn't clear.

"Where are you going?" His voice, full of worry, probably because she was leaving him to stand by himself...but wasn't it obvious, they had to get back to camp before the others started to look for them. Afterr what seemed like hours, she heard a distant rustling behind her, Ekerian finally decided to follow, but she did not stop...for fear of revealing too much.

------------------

"I vonder ef they fownd heir yecht?" Zophrateil said, it was almost dawn, the other three had gone to look for Arianna several hours ago. "Mehbe we shuld tri ahnd help..."

"What about the bird?" Rush asked as quietly as possible. Do you think he could find her?"

Zophrateil shuddered. "Mehbe he alreedy haz, I dowt he'd come bak whith them, cohnsideering wat we herd from heem befur."

"Most of that, I assume is wishful thinking?" Bei Berou asked his little friend...who nodded. "Ah well, when the time comes, they'll find their way back, its not as if they have a race to worry about." considering it was he alone who was left to get the last of the points.

"When does the next one start anyway?" Rush asked.

"Unfortunately I have no idea...Cyper never told me that, she suddenly left in a hurry and-" He stopped, there was a bit of rustling from behind them, too much of it. "Oh, your back." He said to Ekerian who only nodded in his direction.

"Vat tuk yew soh lung?"

"Got lost..." Were his only words as Arianna slowly ventured into the campsite. "And we encountered a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Bei Berou asked.

"The Krog kind..." Ekerian said.

------------------

Neither came out of their reverie of silence, which seemed to dominate the whole forest, except for a few owls, here and there...snapping of twigs and some breathing...though it took them a while to notice they weren't the only ones on foot.

"Ekerian, I'm lost...everything looks identical here." She could hear his sigh in the background he came beside her and looked around, the branches indeed looked similiar.

"And that's not the only problem...we're being followed." It was barely a whisper, but there was a certain urgency there.

"Could they be walking in the same direction we are?"

"Doubtfull, every time we go in the wrong direction they stop and wait for us to continue."

"Sounds like a stalker." she said shivering. "Can you tell how far they are?" She looked at him, and he seemed fearful.

"No!! I was so concerned with telling you that I lost track of him..."

"Were you concerned? Or just worried for your own safety?"

"Don't-" someone cut across him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following in young Aikka's shoes little Nourasian." Toros said coming out from behind a large tree to their right. "Your choice is rather pitiful..."

"Leave us alone Toros, haven't you got somewhere else to be?" Ekerian said, Arianna had backed away several steps, he saw her eyes go as wide as saucers before she took shelter behind a nearest tree.

"Don't contradict me little one..." Ekerian always hated being called that by a Krog. "You won't last if I wish to fight such a weaker species."

"Then pick on someone who'se at least ten times bigger then you are!!" Arianna said, Ekerian had to admit she was bold.

Toros chuckled menacingly..."I hate it when my meal still has enough strength to talk back." He came a bit closer. "You won't be like that soon after I'm through with you."

"Yeah? Well just try and catch me then..." Arianna said, running like heck the other way as fast as she could, hopefully there would be other players in their midst who'd try and stop Toros from attaining his goal...but then...not many planets want to take the risk..

"That's not a good-" He heard Toros before Ekerian saw one of his lone feet draw back and kick him full in the stomach...he flew fast and into several trees until there was one which kept him there like a brick wall. "Get back here!!" Attempting to walk, he could barely move, Ekerian's pain was brutal...how long could she run before Toros caught up?

--------------------

Do not attempt to follow

I go where the darkness lies

Your eyes are not fit to venture

beyond the bright lit skies

A mere mortal has not the sight

which makes a wolf unique

What lays in shadow

We can see

even...the dead centipeed.

I warn those of you from the human line

to stay away from our forests

In the trees we spy our prey

So next you venture on our land, beware

Our appetites are great.

Tenari was up in a tree surveing the landscape, thinking about that little rhyme, his clan..the Night Hawks hadn't used that in years, for most had been slaughtered several years ago...few survived.  
The trees on Oban were thicker than Eduras, nicer too...he could sit up here as much as he wanted and not be spotted, but he still had the ring race to worry about.

Someone was toying with him...he despised games such as this and predicted there would be a catch somewhere along the line...

SNAP!! Hearing the sound of crunching twigs brought Tenari out of his thoughts for the moment as he saw a figure running out of his line of sight...few moments later a large...whatever it was chased after the figure yelling at the top of his voice "Die Human!!"

Why should he care, if the human woman got sliced up by (he assumed) another competator, one three times her size, it wasn't his problem, she wasn't his to worry about...except

Her face!! He'd seen it somewhere before, on Eduras perhaps? One thing was certain, he had to know before the creature had its way with her...unless it was too late Tenari would never know.

---------------------

_Run! Keep running!_ Arianna told herself several times when she just wanted to give up. _You can't afford to die now!_

_But where is Ekerian? Didn't he even try to stop Toros from going after her? What was taking him so long?_

_Help is coming soon I'm sure, you've been yelling for someone to snatch you away from this situation since you ran off which was what? fifteen minutes ago? I'm sure someone is coming._

_'Oh Yeah?' _Arianna battled with her concience_ 'I don't see anybody!'_

_Don't give up just yet, soon your savior will arrive and then you will be..:: _A large hand grabbed her ankle_ : You'll be dead::_

_'Oh well thanks' _Arianna battled her mind again._ 'This isn't happening..' _She told herself.

But it was happening, Toros large hand slammed her against something, must have been a large boulder, her arm banged against it and she distinctly heard a loud cracking sound...then the pain of that followed...

"You will die here and now human, I made sure the Nourasian was in no shape to come after us...so, I won't be seeing you again."

"Hey Blob face!" Said a voice somewhere in the darkness, Toros could not see who spoke to him, he turned keeping a steady hold of Arianna, she would not dodge death again.

"Who dares challenge me? I demand to know!"

"Up here!" Except Toros had no chance to glance up where his foe was hiding, because he fell down from a high branch and used his knife on Toros' hard shell of a back...Toros fell, heavy breathing ensued, Tenari did not kill him...the rules forbid it...but if there weren't any this brute wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Oh thank you! I'm so happy you came I-" But she stopped, his face turned upon her and he stood there as he did several years ago with that same look of hatred, staring her down as though she did something wrong.

"Arianna." They heard Ekerians call from somewhere in the distance. "Arianna!"

"Here!" She yelled, before her voice went back down to nothing but a quiet whisper. "Tenari..." Lost for words she just stood there, gazing at him as if he was a ghost.

"Arianna what happened...to..." He saw Toros lying there, saw the stranger staring at Arianna ready to strike, saw Arianna's face, full of concern...it gave him chills.

"So...it is you." Tenari spoke to Arianna the first time. "I thought you might be dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Two people lost in eternity, from different parts of the universe once again united. Two people meant to be together forever...and yet, the memories weren't there. The memories were implants disguised as the real thing to hide what must never be seen.

Choosing the path you wish to take may not be easy, especially since the life you once lived was forever lost...and what you seek was never there to begin with.

------------------------------------

To be here with him again...was a blessing in itself...unless you counted his hatred towards full humans, not to mention many betrayals scattered from both parties. Arianna gazed at Tenari the way you would a long lost loved one...the feeling, was obviously not mutual with him.

"After all this time..." Tenari said in a hallow voice filled with vile malice and hatred. "Your still amongst the living." He paid no attention to the newcomer, who at this point was standing a far enough distance for Tenari to be comfortable with..

"Yes...they, sent me back." Arianna said after a moments pause. "The Danjens"

(Note: Danjens are a group of selectively picked people who have the right to make the world as they wish..one at a time is given a power along with the one they were born with...after at least 2,000 years that person gives up the chance to be ruler...unless of course someone is killed by their hand.)

Arianna continued "The way you are looking at me...makes me think Jaddis is still in power-"

"No..." Tenari said with a heavy strain. "It is Veruka."

"Veruka?" He only gave her a stiff nod...which concluded her suspicions about his reactions...Veruka had never been one of the 9 Danjens when Arianna had stumbled upon the world of Eduras. If she was master of everything...that meant, Tenari's memories of their time together were gone..still.

"Let me give you a peice of advice" Tenari said. "Stay away from me, If rules hadn't forbid it I would have killed you right on the spot..." Ekerian sensed danger, but before he could make any sudden movements Tenari walked away. "I will never forgive you for what you did to my sister...never."

"Arianna what-?"

"Can we, get out of here..." Ekerian noted the sudden fear in her voice withered together with grief...there was a low movement from behind which meant the Krog was stirring..

"Fine with me." As time went on Arianna remained distant the whole journey back, this stranger was someone she knew...and cared for...whatever happened in the past was enough to make her vulnerable, an odd emotion, a weakness nonetheless...Ekerian decided it was best to confront her about it after they found camp...if they did.

0

"You must be wondering, who I am."

"The Avetahr.."

"There must have been a lot of chatter on the way up here." Jordan said with slightly raised eyebrows meant for everyone in the room...Jordan wanted Cyper to comment but Ziou beat her to the punch.

"Noh...eet was ovious, yur aseestant dozent bring anywon width her unlesh eet iz to cee yu."

"He is observant." Cyperous said at last coming into the room, he had spent a long while running, for some reason he rather enjoyed the task of using his legs rather than his magic arts. "We must hope, this works."

_'What took you so long?'_ Cyper asked through mind connection.

_'Ditched a follower...'_ Was all he said...indeed Tionee was a skilled runner, he had to backtrack several times before he finally lost track of where she went. After a while Cyperous wondered if she just gave up...but persisted to look behind him because of his constant paranoia.

"Its got to..or what we've worked up to will be lost." Jordan said going up to the previous conversation. "Canaletto cannot gain control over this land again..."

"Cahnalehtto...eye've herd his neme behfore somewhare." Jordan with a bit of help from the rest of the group, including Molly and Aikka clued him in on the details, he remained subdued during most of the explination but when Molly spoke...Ziou was appalled. "Vell frum vat eye've herd, Cahnalehtto mugst gnow uf mey prezense alredy."

This seemed to stir up some a few denials, but when Ziou pointed out a bit blotch of problems everyone became instantly hesitant. "What eef he alredy gnew he waz goeng to looze-"

"Then he would have come after Jordan and not me!." Molly said...but Ziou pressed on.

"You ced he culdn't uze the power hiemself dyerectely...meybi, jugst meybi...he saw he wulden't win...and gezed to the fewture."

"Then we have a problem." Aikka stated, Jordan just scoffed, the others noted he did seem to be gaining a bit of his strength back.

"I've got the solution princey, that's why the Erusean is here...to put him into a daze when he starts trying to weaken my powers."

"I hope you won't be putting him _in_ with Canaletto." Aikka said with a slightly shocked voice.

"No...I'm not that dense Aikka...I haven't forgotten his mind control...I was actually wondering Ziou...if you would be so kind to stay here...with me...though I'm probably not going to be much entertainment."

"Itz behtr thagn sitting ohn the sidlines."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Eye'd be delitehd."

--------------------------------

"So...the little human is trying to stiffle my magic...useless, his brother won't be racing amongst the others...And I doubt Ziou will remain behind all by himself, he values family out of everything else in this world." Canaletto said gazing at the red watered surface which had the faces of the Avatar and Company shimmering amongst the ripples. "Nevertheless...I've got a few aces up my sleeve in case there is a change of mind...one can't know everything after all." He was reminded of Sul and shivered...that little suprise was unwelcome...any more and he'd unleash even more power than before...once he was out of course.

---------------------------------

They got back to the campsite alright, at least an hour after their little confrontation, and Ekerian was now filled with worry over Arianna, well...not worry, pity more than anything...he even tried to engage her in conversation, except it was to no avail..

Was this how she felt as she tried to engage him in conversation? Must have been, but heck, he said more than she did the entire journey...which was, to say the least...upsetting.

"Any idea who he was at all?" Molly asked, she and Aikka had gotten back about ten minutes after Ekerian did...and he had to recount the story all over again because Arianna was off at a distance, every once in a while someone cast a glance her way...to see if she was looking...nope.

"Not a clue...and he said something about his sister...which I believed caused this severe silence."

"Tenari believes that I killed her..." Everyone jumped, well except for Aikka, since he had such acute hearing and was braced for the intrusion. "Erasentia...his sister...was the one who brought me to Eduras.."

Flashback: Arianna speaking

_'It was a very dark and stormy night _(Gee I think most stories start out that way.) _A friend of mine had called and wanted to take a ride somewhere, the lightening caused electricity to go off...but as I glanced outside I saw a glow from afar. _

_I knew right away it couldn't be fire, fires aren't blue...well, some aren't...and lightening never stood still for long periods of time...I got curious and so I followed. On and on I journeyed and at last I found the glowing ball of light. I tried to reach it...except I fell...someone caught me and...it was her..._

_Erasentia said she needed help, her mother was ruler, and all the Danjen's feared she wouldn't relinquish her powers...which is why she ended up in the Imprisoned Chamber'_

At this point there were several interruptions from just about everyone in the group, though she wanted to get on with the story, she answered them anyway.

"The 'Imprisoned Chamber' is where people get put when they are out of order or have betrayed someone...Erasentia was placed there...and I believe Jaddis took all her power...the chamber also causes people to be at an endless sleep...which is why they always look like zombies and no one ever wants to go in there."

"How could you see her if she was still...in sleep mode...?" Molly asked.

"As I heard the generators were going berzerk...and a part of her power found me."

Anywhoo..._'Erasentia told me her world needed help...and I was the one to do it...but she also gave me a choice and said that I could turn back if I wanted...curiosity got the better of me and she made a portal out of nowhere I ventured in...and that's when I ventured into the chaotic world of Eduras._

_Not knowing where I was to be sent I immediately fell towards the ground...where and Eastern Paroche Bird (Sort of looks like Sakki Amba...but black...and a lot larger) tried to save me...although I jumped off because he startled me after talking I ended up falling into a building right in the middle of a jail cell._

_Which is where I met Tenari and the others...Tenari was the first to pounce, giving me a beating because he thought I was like the humans who had put him and the other 'Outcasts' here...thankfully, and for some reason the guards decided it was best to put a barrier between us before I ended up as mince meat.'_

More Interruptions)

"That bad huh? Well...I didn't see much difference when I saw him back there." Ekerian said.

_'He was worse back then...which is why I wondered about Veruka...She was the one who took his memories of me away...oh wait...I'm getting ahead of myself...in Eduras, humans ruled over some of the magic dwellers, which was odd for Jaddis, because she too hated humans and wanted the world to be rid of them...but I guess she had a plan for all that..in time...anyway..._

_Someone blasted the wall away and we'd gotten free...I waited to be the last person...once out I ran several paths and came across two others who were with me in the cell Rink and Selize...two who actually thought I wasn't a bad person...were protecting me from danger...but that danger came up on us all too soon._

_My friend Reese, who I had talked to on the phone was standing right in front of me with Zappers (Spears that have energy blasts) He threw one to me and said I would glorify the world by getting rid of the two behind me...little did I know that Tenari was up on a hill watching this procession...with a knife...as I thought about what to do...he threw the knife and at the same time I rounded on Reese firing the Zapper, but my aim was thrown off when the knife hit my shoulder._

_It was a little blury at this point, but I remember being backed into the wall with the Zapper right in my face and I think that's when Tenari came down and fought off Reese, he wanted to kill him and I being a crazy idiot grabbed him around the middle and begged him to stop...miraculously that's just what he did.'_

Yet more interruptions

"So...did he try to kill you afterwards or what?" Ekerian asked.

"He actually became my ally."

"That's...romantic"

"Oh shut up."

"Your blushing...which must mean you had feelings for him!" Molly said.

_'In later times yes, I did sort of...fall in love with him, and there was one time where I thought he felt the same, but I'm not going to discuss that now...I had told Rink, Selize and Tenari what I was planning to do and they were all into the idea...but we needed help...so we went in search of Esario the 'Fire Bender' who weirdly enough lives in fire...after he said he'd join us we ventured for a long time until we found Jaddis' lair..and we ran into more problems...Veruka and a few others._

_They somehow turned everyone against me and if that wasn't bad enough erased everyone's memory of who I was...Veruka made everyone turn around and remember some fake deed they needed to do...except for Tenari...from then on I decided his memory was more important.._

_A few times he was close to becoming a friend of mine again..but Veruka stepped in...she could transform herself into anyone...I found Erasentia and let her free...but that didn't last for long, someone killed her...Tenari swears he saw me do it...but odd as this will sound I don't remember what happened at that exact time...Maybe Veruka did something to my memory...I don't know...never saw her._

_Anyway, found out Jaddis was also mother to Tenari...he doesn't remember anything about her..Confronted Jaddis and tried to destroy her power, and the memory lock...but Tenari stopped me, I knocked him out, and for a while was chasing after Jaddis, wanted to destroy her myself, but...she was too powerful...in the end...I just gave up...and in the end...I somehow came back to my own world...that's the end of the story.'_

"It must be sad...to see someone who doesn't know who you are..." Molly said.

"Its terrible, but I've lived life all these years, pretending it was only a dream...but after tonight I know its real."

"So.." Molly said a bit hesitantly "What is your wish for the ultimate prize?"

"If I do win...I want Tenari to know the truth about everything."

"I want to know something.." Ekerian said "Before you saw him...what was the wish you were going to make instead?"

"To be truthful...I don't know...If I had one I've forgotten it entirely."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the long wait...and the short chapter

--

"You ingratious fool!" General Toros spat out at his Colonal, using as much strength he could muster as his injured arm would allow to force Gemi on his knees. "I'm baffled by the reason as to how you've come to lose all those points."

"The girl's annoying...if she and that bird hadn't interfered...I would have gotten my points...I'll be able to gain them all back this time."

"All of them? Earth has all our points Gemi, we have zero-"

"Your several underestimating me." Gemi recountered. "I'll get those points you just watch..."

"Then do so..." Toros pulled out a small knife and nicked the spot where Tenari punctured him earlier, the Krogs were deep believers in doing their own healing...no medicine required...either deal with the pain and survive...or die at the hands of the enemy. He felt the blood trickling down his back. "Or I will take great pleasure in eliminating you myself."

"I don't need reminding." Gemi said eyeing the knife with disdain. Toros let him be and it was a while before he sought out another lifeform. "What do you want?" He asked of Cyper.

"You do realize I haven't taken all your points." She said. "The Krogs may not like favors but courtesy of the Avatar you still have 80 remaining." Taken aback Gemi had nothing to say, he was greatful...but because the Avatar was human he wasn't about to go thanking anybody.

"I could have made it without any help from him."

"If that's how you feel I'll just remove them from your scoreboard-" 

"Leave them! I'll take anything to stop Toros from breathing down my neck."

"Then quit complaining..."  
--

Without the knowledge of anyone else Ekerian went off on a midnight stroll, seeking someone who had left during the night's tale and discussions. Bei Berou had dissapeared somewhere in the middle and it was then Ekerian decided to seek him out.

Well he didn't actually need Bei Berou...it was Sakki Amba who he wished to speak to...and since there were only two people who'd been on good terms with the Elridgean, Ekerian felt it was better to use Bei Berou as the bait. There was no point invovling Arianna in the process, after all she was the problem and he decided she needed to be dealt with accordingly.

"Lost are you?" Someone said, Ekerian recognized Hune Delabarte almost instantly...who wouldn't, every time Ekerian spotted him he wanted to rip that smug look upon the Zerrah's face. "Maybe you should use some of your Nourasian magic to get you back to whatever group your in."

"I know where they are Delabarte, I'm on the lookout for another opponent...though I really should have thought about my magic abilities earlier." Delabarte just gazed at him...making it harder to concentrate on what had to be done. Walking into the next clearing Ekerian thought it best to try out his magic one more time in this spot.

Closing his eyes, Ekerian willed all his thoughts toward one person, once all was focused upon them he sought out the person's life force which came as quicker than expected. Ekerian was very satisfied until the exact whereabouts were established. "What the-" he heard leaves rustling from somewhere behind him and sure enough there was Bei Berou exactly where he (unfortunately) was supposed to be.

"You called for me?" Bei Berou asked in a I'm-really-not-in-the-mood type of voice.

"How could you have known where to find me? I'd just barely started scouting and you pop up right under my nose...this doesn't make any sense." Bei Berou sensed the uneasiness of his comrad even before he had started pacing, surely he could dissapate those feelings?

"Lets just say I felt the pull of your magic a long time before this..."

"Still doesn't explain how you knew."

"Tracking goes both ways my friend...there must be some reason you require such dire assistance." When Ekerian did not return any kind of answer he continued. "Is it...her?" This time Ekerian only glanced at him, though at least he was getting somewhere. "And...?"

"I don't plan on saying anything more, unless I can see Sakki." Bei Berou gave him a reapproachful glance which did nothing but improve Ekerian's temper. "Just take me there, please...he's the only choice we have."

"Whatever your planning." Bei Berou took a few menacing steps towards the Nourasian. "May better be well worth it."

"Oh don't worry..." Ekerian stated when they were merely a few inches apart. "It will be."

--

Ekerian wasn't the only one who'd gone off wandering in the middle of the night with thoughts on their mind. Arianna was still reeling with her second attack from Toros and the confrontation with Tenari. Hopefully none of the others had ventured here from Emuras, then again...Arianna dismissed that one single thought because after all..she hadn't even tried to get anyone elses memory back.

Why after all this time seven years later had he shown up...and how were his last few encounters with her still within his mind? Arianna thought those small run-ins had been erased, Tenari had after all roughly hit his head on...whatever that thing was...he'd said to Jaddis at that time she wasn't familiar when he woke up...so-

"May I come join you?" Said a familiar voice startling Arianna for only just a moment

"Prince Aikka?"

There was hurt in his eyes as he spoke. "I was never given the title to become King when my parents were brutally forced upon their deathbeds...so naturally as is the custom I stepped down from that position a very long time ago."

"I didn't realize-"

"There is no need for apologies..." Aikka said, since he had not been invited Aikka chose to stay where he was leaning on a tree stump. "For there are many people who still wish to call me by my title. It is Alcazar who took over for the throne..."

Arianna understood what he meant which is why Ekerian must be called 'Prince' now, so the two of them probably are related in some way. "Has he always been, so rough?"

"You mean Ekerian? Well unfortunately we haven't had an opportunity to do any friendly bonding, but I've heard he can be quite tempermental if someone intruded his space." He saw Arianna's look of sadness. "I'm not one to pry but, what exactly went on between you two...I know he's the one who brought you back...but-"

"He feels the reason the Krogs invaded, was all because of my race. Because Humanity decided to venture out into new destinations."

Completely caught off guard and a bit angered, Aikka tried desperately to control the emotions raging inside his heart. "He shall be dealt at a later date...go on."

"The trust he has is completely diminished, its like he doesn't even have any...one minute he'd act so friendly and then the next moment he's clawing my eyes out...he hates me Aikka...he hates me. I want so much to know him...and yet he won't even tell me about who he's going to marry. Not one word...not even her name."

"Give him space...I'm sure there will be a time when he opens his heart."

"I want to believe you...but its just too hard..." She came across a sudden realization. "He's the same as Tenari."

Aikka started. "The memory missing fellow?" Arianna nodded. "Similiar how?"

"They just are! Why didn't I notice it sooner, exactly the same...hard to trust people, hate those who are human and exactly the same temperment!"

The sudden mood change was alarming. "You mind telling me what your planning?"

Her face fell again. "I was only reminiscing what happened long ago..no need to worry Aikka, I won't be causing any trouble for you or Ekerian."

"Good, because I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Jordan could no longer feel the outrageous pull of Kazaar's evil aura around him, using the Erusean helped quite a lot, though he wondered if this was the right thing...keeping him here when his family was outside these walls somewhere..a free spirit.

Ziou was on the outer side of the temple looking out at the enormous river flowing over the rockbed, on his planet...water only stood silently upon the earth...never before had he seen something as wonderous as what he was seeing now.

"Care to take a tour..?" Jordan asked walking up beside him.

"Aye am, vut ar yew shure yewr up tew eet?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine..."

"Ahnd yewr...cheehargis?"

For a moment Jordan was speechless, what would Cyper and Cyperous do if they came back and found him gone? Showing his prescence early could cause a riot, but...know one would know who he really was...they'd just think of him as another racer. Wouldn't they? No harm in taking a walk...he hadn't used his legs in ages.

"Ah let em stew, I'm sure I'll be found by one of them before long." Which was true...neither assistant left him alone for long periods of time.

"Leed tha weh thahn." Ziou announced following his earthling Avatar at a very slow pace, which needn't be matched by the other at all. He carried a walking stick which supported him every now and then but he made no move to turn back. "Eye haf ceen many theengs in mi lieftiiim, vut dis, iz zomtig mahagneeficand."

Jordan glowed with pride. "Well thank you. I've always felt its way too showy...if you get my meaning. I so wanted to create Oban like Satis my predicessor had done...Wonder what he'd say if he saw it now?"

"Eye wudnt cheng eh ting! Downt evher leesn tew thowz erownd yew, de peupuel hew want cheng ar doze hoo hauv no imahcinatun." Ziou put in. "So dis udder gi yew menteeond befeur, wad waz he liek?"

Alarm bells were screaming inside of Jordan's head warning him not to go too far, or say too much. He didn't really need them, after all...if Satis could pull this off so could he. Right? "The greatest master of them all. He taught me all there is to know of becoming Avatar. A bit annoying at times, though who isn't these days? I wish he was still here to guide me in these hard times."

"Iz dat wy yewv braugt tese udder peupuel heer? Mehak yew veel lesh loonely?"

"I did indeed. However you weren't supposed to come...it was only the ones who were supposed to race. Can't explain to you what happened."

"Meyb yewr brehn gaut fagd oop wid ahl dat pawer." Ziou joked.

"Anything's possible." The Avatar laughed. "The race should be getting on soon...would you like to watch?"

"Nah reely." Ziou said. "Eym mooch mohr cumferable widdout woryng ubout Zofratiel."

"Then we shall travel on."

--

Curiosity overtook his overwhelming sense of fear and foreboding. This was dangerous ground to walk on, Bei Berou heard many tales telling of bad business between the Elridge birds and the Nourasian Court.

Though most tales went through gossip lines every story ended the same, with Elridgean birds being victorious in one way or another.

And this...would be another failed attemt, Ekerian may have been the newly elected Nourasian prince, title or no this one needed a severe head examination, why else would they choose the elder kin to take up the throne?

"My senses seem to be failing." Ekerian stated. "I cannot find any trace of Sakki."

:"Do your senses evolve towards higher elevations?"

"...Not to my knowledge, why?"

"Well, he does have wings..." Bei Berou pointed out. "Gives him the advantage for finding a meal."

"I see..." Ekerian felt very dumb. "Then the only way for us to find him is to mind link...care to do the honors?"

Bei Berou glanced in the opposite direction. "Unfortunately I'm unable to aid you in your request."

"He certainly won't come if I call."

"I'm unable because that specific technique is forbidden for Monutians to use, the only exception is our Aurical birds...we can communicate with them that way but...no one ever taught me...I've had to learn everything myself, flying solo." He glanced at Ekerian then. "If your too cowardly to call on him then maybe we should just forget everything and go back."

"I'm not taking that option...this is something I must do...for us all."

So he was pulling Bei Berou's heartstrings again, this talk about Arianna was nothing but a smokescreen, what did he really have up his sleeve and why did it involve him and Sakki? "He might come if you mention me..." They stood there without a word towards eachother, Bei Berou could see the Nourasian was in deep thought it was almost as if he was asleep...when he opened his eyes they saught him out.

"He's on his way."

--

Sakki felt the breeze glad to be alive, glad to be somewhere other than the earth...all those idiots stuck on the ground had no idea the pleasures of having wings...of being able to take off whenever you wanted, and not have someone tail your every move because your speed was vastly greater than they could imagine.

Stubborn men have often said being on the ground was easier to take because in the air...your a target waiting to be shot at...not true...though there were a few instances when he'd became someone's prey, but he always managed to get away.

_'Sakki' _An unknown stranger invaded into the privacy of his mind._ 'Sakki!' _This one was much louder, if the shadow was going to bring him down that way then he'd better find a place to land.

_'Easy now don't shout!' Sakki said finding a nearby branch to perch on. 'Who may I ask is disturbing my feeding routine?'_

_'Can you pick out an exact scent...I want you to follow that and then meet me...I'm here with the Monutian...' _

Sakki didn't exactly like being ordered, he followed them nonetheless and when he smelled the air..he smelled trouble. _'I have no wish to be involved in a Nourasian pipe-dream, why don't you get over whatever injury it is your nursing over...'_

_'I beg of you to reconsider, this is not some foolish errand...Unless you want Arianna to die then I suggest you get here on the double!'_

Sakki sniffed the air again, Arianna's scent was nowhere near his, however she was with one...which increased his nerves._ 'I'm coming...but warning you not to make any sudden moves.'_

_--_

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Arianna asked Aikka. "Please don't go flying off the handle on my account..."

"To be royalty, one must learn to respect those of every culture." Aikka countered. "One must also learn the art of the tongue...speaking courteosly, even faking kindness when one has to...but to be outright rude to someone..." Aikka couldn't continue for he was too mad.

"I don't really care what he say's Aikka...you may think he needs to mend bridges, but I on the other hand couldn't care less..." He gave her a dubious look. "All I needed was someone to listen."

"Glad I could give you my ear." Aikka said. "Now would you be so kind as to escort me back into camp?" Arianna's eyes lit up at his suggestion, she immediately ran to his side and slid her arm around his and that is the way they walked back together though she leaned on him a bit more than he wanted...but since her heart was shattered he figured it was just another human symptom. "I'm still going to confront him about this."

"Just as long as I don't have to be present."

"If he's not back when we are...then I'll go find him myself."

--

The whispering breeze fell upon Cyper as she overlooked the skies of Oban, sun set some time ago giving the many moons their time to shine upon the land. Her favorite time when all was quiet. Dare she interrupt everyone's slumber...a mischevious grin cast upon her face.

With Cyperous waiting below it was now the time to act...but just before it happened something whooshed by ruining her train of thought and causing Cyper to almost topple off her plank.

"Do watch where your going Sakki!" Cyper bellowed angrily. "Share the skies with everyone else!"

"Many apologies!" he said still flying off. "But I can't let the hunt escape."

"That meal of his sure seems to be a long way off..." Cyperous noted as he watched the distance Sakki traveled before finally dissapearing from his viewpoint.

"Suprisingly long..." Cyper said who still had him under surveilance, when she could stand it no more she returned her attention to Cyperous. "So your quite content with letting me use you as a test subject? It could be quite painful."

"Better me than someone else...I didn't want you killing off the Monutian so soon in the program." All he got from Cyper was a touch of eel.

--

"What exactly did you say to him?" Bei Berou screeched as something flattered above their heads, they both ended up under Sakki's enormous feet, eyes burning with hatred. In fact the Monutian didn't believe Sakki knew he was there with Ekerian...so he spoke up..this time a llittle louder. "Ekerian! What'd you do?"

Sakki's eyes traveled from one to the other. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"I'm afraid your meaning is lost on me." Bei Berou said feeling more confused by the minute. "Sakki, please explain yourself."

"No...let me explain." Ekerian spoke with such laughter the other two could do nothing except glance at eachother warily. "It was after all, my idea."

"Indeed." Sakki replied snidely finally lifting his feet off of both captives...he glanced at Bei Berou again. "Clever rouse this one...remind me sometime to tear out his brain." He eyed Ekerian. "Thanks though, for giving me another reason to hate Nourasians."

Ekerian realized the error he'd made at once. "Does this mean you don't want to help me? Keep after the girl I mean..." Sakki halted his mid flight trip while Bei Berou's jaw dropped half a mile.

"T-That wasn't a hoax then?" Bei Berou stammered.

"So you didn't believe me either?"

"How could I? You treated her with such disrespect...nevermind, what's this all about?" Ekerian stepped away towards the patch free of any trees and gazed up at the moon, Sakki was about to comment on it when he suddenly spoke up minutes later.

"Do you remember her story? About the man to whom she fell in love?"

"Not very well...why?"

"Because apart from Arianna, I'm the only one who saw him...and the only one who can point him out to you."

Sakki's feathers bristled, he had not heard her story, but once he'd found her...Sakki would be sure to make her tell every detail. "If he's here, then he must be some kind of threat."

"The biggest kind." Ekerian said. "Which is why I called to you...up above would be a great place to hide...and if anyone saw us I highly doubt they'd suspect anything." At that precise moment he could feel Aikka trying to pinpoint his location, not to mention call out to him...he tried shutting out those thoughts. Which worked well until he heard Sakki's next few words.

"I must speak to the girl before this decision is made..." Sakki said. Ekerian made as if to suggest otherwise but he cut him off beforehand. "Otherwise I won't do it. Unfortunately my patience has run thin with you as has my trust...which is to say barely thriving..." His voice traveled over to the Monutian. "Berou, I have no issues with you...so come if you desire."

"Yes Sakki, of course."

"Even though I know where she is. I believe Aikka has asked of my appearence...I have no doubt of your ability to search-"

"The Nourasian is with her." Suprise must have shown on Ekerians face, he heard Sakki issue an extension of audible cawing. "Yes you definetely heard right...and perhaps just this once I can lend you a lift."

Actually Ekerian wasn't asking for one. However he graciously accepted Sakki's invitation for it probably would be a long ride. He first sent message to Aikka telling him he'd be there in a matter of minutes...the next one was to locate Tenari..if he could. "Hey Sakki..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Slow down a litle will ya...I've got to recover my bearings."

"Your bearings?" Bei Berou asked. "If Sakki's the one searching then why does he need your help?"

"Would you like me to point him out to you or not?" After hearing this Sakki slowed down much faster than he usually likes to...he emitted several birdlike caws which were uncomprehendable to the other two. "Get on with the pointing the sooner I have you off my back the better I can consentrate!"

"There's a cliff up ahead a hundred yards or so...when you find it look right up the middle where the large tree is..." He felt Bei Berou shift a small fraction so he could see better. "See him?"

"Not from here..." Bei Berou said. "Sakki your eyes have more distance. If I could use my power to see what your eyes do...I'd highly appreciate it."

"You go right ahead..." Sakki answered a bit reluctantly, he never liked it when someone used the power to use his eyes. Always made his head ache with anger and every time his eyes would pulse to the point of popping out of his head...of course that was only his imagination on the last part. Again he could feel the pressure building...though Berou made less of an effort for the use of his sight than most.

"So that's him then?" Bei Berou asked once he disconnected from Sakki's eyes. Ekerian glanced behind him just for a second in case they'd been spotted.

"Yes. I must warn you, not to breathe a word of this to any living soul...including those of our own group."

"I won't say anything if you won't." Bei Berou said.

"Say anything of what?" Sakki asked. Ekerian smiled...these two may be hard to deal with at times, but they sure knew how to take orders. Even if they weren't intended to be.

_0_

Aikka had taken Arianna back to their own campsite, she'd already fallen asleep and he'd decided to get Ekerian off his high horse and pull him onto ground level. The several times that he tried, Ekerian forced Aikka outisde the mind barrier. "Such a nuisance..."

Discovering the location was no small task either, it was after he tried for such a long period of time Aikka was beginning to wonder if something happened when a noise from above caused his thoughts to scatter.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Ekerian asked. Aikka wasn't baffled by his appearance just then...it was more due to how he appeared upon the back of an Elridgean. He knew from personal experience that their two races weren't exactly cordial with one another...but this...was something else entierely.

"Should I awake her for you?" Aikka heard Bei Berou ask Sakki who only shook his head.

"I see no need, after all." Sakki glared at Ekerian. "He's already been such a help..."

"That doesn't seem like much of a thank you." Ekerian said. Bei Berou inwardly groaned

"Spotting the rouge was pure luck, you don't expect gratitude just for that do you?"

"It would certianly help." Ekerian sneered.

"Can we not start an argument here please? You might wake the others." Bei Berou pleaded as a few heads near the fire tossed around sleepily.

"Yeah sure." Sakki said eyeing Ekerian once again over the tips of his wings. "I am pleased though, that we found him...or rather, you did. Otherwise..." he nodded at Arianna. "We would have spent the whole night, searching."

"...Your welcome." That was all Ekerian managed to say to Sakki, he didn't wait another second and he sure wasn't going to stay an uninvited guest a moment longer.

"May I ask what all that was about?" Aikka asked glancing from Bei Berou who had just found his sleeping bag and was nestling into it, and to Ekerian whose mind was still in another setting. "Or am I to be left outside the circle of information?"

"An unimportant matter, less imperative I'm sure to the reason we are hereby gathered in counsil."Ekerian stated coming to stand directly beside his cousin. "What ails have you brought upon yourself now?"

Even though they were whispering, Aikka could feel several eyes, many in his own group who had been unfortunately awakened by another appearance from Sakki and his somewhat loud distinctive voice. "Please don't talk until we're beyond hearing distance."

_'Would this be better?' _Ekerian heard Aikka cough.

_'Its easy to forget I have this power...much simpler yes.'_

"No one would ever know. At least the ones who were spying on us wouldn't." Ekerian said aloud causing some nearby birds to flutter and at least two eavesdroppers to inwardly curse.

_'I'm all mind Aikka.' Ekerian said once again in mind connection. 'And ears too perhaps.'_

_'There's no easy way to say this yet I must do so in order to save you from inner turmoil.' Aikka began. 'Royalty, patience, love, honor, humility, forgiveness and truth, all of which Nourasians stand for, but what I see in front of me Ekerian..is a disgrace to the name of our people.'_

_'Enough repitition Aikka.' Ekerian groaned, 'My family's already made it perfectly clear that I'm an errogant pighead...I don't need the same from you alright?'_

_'Why must you drive away those of which who wish to know you?'_

_'I have no interest in earthean woman. what makes you think they are worthy of my affections?'_

_'Arianna's only interest in you is friendship...why is that so difficult to understand?'_

''We've already dealt with this discussion, have we not?'' Ekerian said aloud again. Aikka gave him a stoic look, he remained mute. _'Friendship leads to fantasy. Tis always been thus.'_

_'Pigheaded and naive.'_

_'Don't tell me you've never imagined your earthean princess unclothed, in your bed and under you.' _Ekerian said smartly, what he wasn't prepared for was a forcfull punch in the stomach, followed by Aikka's dagger only inches from his face...but what he enjoyed most was Aikka's blushing, red hot face.

''It was...after, never before.'' Aikka stammered. "And only, if she wished."

_'Does she not wish the very same of me?'_

_'You should have payed attention when Arianna was giving us the tale about Tenari, it is he who she's in love with, not you...her face glows brightest whenever thoughts of him consume her mind...Even though he does not know her...she yearns for him still.'_

_'That analogy, makes me want to puke.'_

_'In time, It will all start to make sense.'_

_'The question is...do I want it to? Do I want to know her?' _It was a question which remained unanswered.

_0_

Wizard Hine did his best to do another relocation of Tenari on the Emuras boundaries, somewhere during the few hours the small man was supposed to be tracking him was when he vanished...that was not good news for him...or Urdu.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Urdu asked at once when Hine the portal master came to him with this information. Hine nodded. "Try more."

"I've already tried sire, dozens of time...Tenari's lifeforce is not of this world."

"I sure hope that means he's dead."

"No." Hine's voice came up more panicked as the screen he was working on gave several alarming beeps, alerting him to yet another problem. "There's a quadrant several lightyears from here, a place called...Oban? Never knew it existed myself. He's there...and, so's the girl."

"The supposed Naphre (Human) who turned out to be a Tamer for Attica?" Wizard Hine nodded again. "Oh come on! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Especially since Veruka and Jaddis themselves made sure they were well shut of her." Hine said.

"This information must, as much as I hate to do so must go to Veruka immediately." Urdu glanced at the same screen Hine was working on. "She's not much better, but at least I don't have to walk around eggshells as I did Jaddis."

Hine shuddered. "I quite agree...she was the work of the devil that woman. Its quite suprising Veruka managed to subdue her magic and become the next ruler..."

"Especially since she wasn't one of the Danjens." Urdu glanced at the chamber door. "Well I'd best be off...I don't want another ghost reoccurance." He was talking about the last time both he and Hine were in deep discussion, they hadn't noticed Veruka enter..she had been silent for some time before letting the door close with a loud bang...ever since then they'd been alot more careful.

"My lady..." Urdu announced coming quietly into her chambers, her fiery red hair faced him as she looked out on the grounds of the prison/mansion/courtyard/castle. "You won't like what I've to tell you."

"Everything's going bad these days Urdu...I've reason to believe whatever you have to say will not phase me in the least."

_'Like hell you won't be phased!' _He thought, but what Urdu actually said was."Tenari's gone Lady Veruka...he's been transported to another galaxy and...so has _she_."

The stare he got from Lady Veruka was so bone chilling all he wanted to do was jump in a pale of hot coals, very rarely did she cause him to feel so terrified. "Repeat those words..." She said urgently, when he did, Veruka's stare was even more brutal. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that they were to be eternaly separated."

"How am I to blame for this?"

"You aren't..." She said callously. "Jaddis must have made a mistake somewhere."

"What are we to do then My Lady."

"You let me worry about that." She gave him a wicked smile. "But don't even think your off the hook."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, this is all you get I'm afraid. Please Review afterwards.

Urdu glanced behind himself several times before finally deciding to take a trip to the 'Imprisoned Chamber on his own. Even the watchmen, guarding over this godforsaken place were enemies even to him, the only people who weren't lied in these haunted halls. All perceived the chamber to be non-passable, for to glance upon these weary faces who know no other life than endless slumber, means a chance encounter with inner turmoil.

He remembered once when Jaddis had to calm the mind of a servant child who chanced a glance at who used to be his father entombed in the said chamber, when neither remedy or words could cure his ails, Urdu fetched Veruka, who indeed took his most recent memories of the event, and all those of the past as well, no more trauma, no more worrying who that man in the see through vase resembles...

Each of these poor souls never saw the end coming for them, Including Jaddis' daughter Erasentia, one of the most beautiful of all, she was the one he desired to wed long ago on that summer's night before the everything went wrong...

One of the bender's, Dashi he believed was the cause of all this. he was both Jaddis' and Erasentia's trusted adviser, little did anyone know that he could choose an appearance at will to suit himself so he could never be caught by either of them. That is until Jaddis decided to try and rid the world of humans...and though the plan never succeeded, it didn't stop those select few from giving it their all to land Jaddis in her own imprisonment.

"You have naught to fear my beautiful princess..." Urdu whispered placing his hands upon the glass which had kept his lovely Erasentia prisoned from everyone else. "I'll get you out..." He glanced to his left. "One way or another." His eyes saught out the banished warrior Attica. "We shall all be freed."

Urdu felt very weary, especially upon hearing that the Naphre was still alive somewhere...she was the cause of all this debachery. Well, maybe not everything, but...Attica came from within her soul that had to count for something. Before the girl ever arrived Urdu hadn't ever imagined humans as Tamers for Rouge Warriors, it was so unheard of.

People like Attica were supposed to reside inside those who held magical ability. He had to give credit to the Naphre though...most rouges who became severed outisde their Tamer's without first preparing to preserve their power go berserk and die within three minutes. Attica had outlived over 97 percent of her own kind. Urdu imagined she knew the fate of her life was well upon her and began training long before the time came for her to be ripped apart from a human being's inner soul.

See that was another problem, if someone's a Tamer they're already likely aware of it...the human girl however had absolutely no idea...otherwise she wouldn't have bled so much when Jaddis did her reaching through someone's body to grab at another soul attachment thing.

"I'll come back..." Urdu said pushing the power button for the lights off. "I give you my solemn word that I'll return." Little did he realize that the lighting wasn't the only energy source he turned off.

_[~0~]_

Tenari glanced up at the morning sky just as it was breaking past dawn, where the sunlight had barely risen over the horizon. What was supposed to be a spectacular moment turned out to be less than so, due to the fact his mind drew elsewhere.

Towards the fact a killer was on the lose...and the killer just happened to be here amongst other creatures he'd never seen or imagined would cross his path in a lifetime. How would Senti react if she knew the girl was here now waiting yet again to strike at her younger brother?

Should have done away with her when he had the chance to, could've done it before Jaddis sent her back in her own timeframe, and if it weren't for the stupid rules here...he would strike her down before she got a second chance to breathe.

Humans he could deal with, it was that other creature who was attacking her that was an even bigger problem. What was the word Delebarte told him earlier? Krouz? Anyway...those things were bred for fighting, he could just smell the foul stench they discreeted.

Isolation was the key to everything, just stick your nose in another spot and no one would be the wiser. Well it was his motto at least, though it hardly ever worked out the way it was supposed to. Especially now, since he'd spotted a bird a while back holding travelers, they weren't on a joyride either Tenari could feel their eyes digging into the back of his brain.

Learning to go by your feelings was something he'd been trained for, once you knew about it, it was best not to let the enemy smell fear, or let on that you knew of their trap. Tenari wouldn't have known about it were it not for that creature's awful screeching panic garble. The birds on his homeland did the same thing too, no one else knew their language though...except again for the girl.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked himself in the vivid reflection of the water as he washed away the dirt clinging to his face. "Better yet when and where?" Each time his mind tried to recall a small tidbit about her...it seemed to dissapear along with what he was thinking about. "Where....."

His mind began to wander, getting back on track became a wasted effort, Tenari found time slipping away from him...precious days which could have been spent elsewhere...now lost on account of some strange phenomena. That woman was the cause of it all...he knew it..somehow.

"Payback will be dealt." Tenari said as he heard a faraway bird give a warning call to signal the start of the last of the ring race challenge.

--

"Finally..." Bei Berou shouted getting out of his slouching position in the trees. "I was beginning to wonder if Cyper had forgotten the rest of us.." Truth was, he was heartbroken she had not come to search for him ever since the last ring race. Usually by now they would be conversing. Even though Bei Berou heard what she had said...he still could not believe those words, something else was hidden there waiting for him to catch.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long delay….

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star-Racers…all I own are my own characters, like Tenari, Cyper, Cyperous, Bei Berou, Sakki Amba…and such and so forth…blah blah blah…

-----

"Finally..." Bei Berou shouted getting out of his slouching position in the trees. "I was beginning to wonder if Cyper had forgotten the rest of us.." Truth was, he was heartbroken she had not come to search for him ever since the last ring race. Usually by now they would be conversing. Even though Bei Berou heard what she had said...he still could not believe those words, something else was hidden there waiting for him to catch.

~0~

"Go Gemi." Toros said looking beyond the sky towards the sound to which the signaling bird calls. "Bring back your honor and those points. We must be victorious." Gemi said nothing and instead went off in search for many many rings. He would not lose his temper so easily like the last time…it would lead to his death in the end if that were to happen.

~0~

Cyper in her usual position high atop the skyline next to an unfortunate dead tree, the one Gemi had cut down after learning Sakki Amba had chosen to conceal the ring from him. The stump however wasn't really dead yet and still had some existence. "I call upon the beings who were here before us…lend us aid to help this living being of nature." She could not use her voice alone, with the push of a single peach colored button her voice echoed through out the beads of grass whispering amongst the ever large grayish creatures. "I by myself am not equipped with such a power."

There was a small movement from below far down on the hillside, several of these creatures had listened to her request most of them had become a rather odd shade of yellowish gold and were in singing in harmony, the bark of tree which had been dismembered was now slowly liquefying, becoming one with the earth again to return from the roots it had been assembled from.

"The process of re-growth takes time, it may be a while before this sapling is whole once more." Cyper said to the creatures below, though she knew they spoke no English they understood it just the same.

"Too much time, we cannot afford-" Cyperous began

"You need not worry over it." Cyper gazed at another tree where Cyperous had been perched. "The beings of nature do not bend to our wills. Patience. It will be itself before the master's time is up."

"Your making it sound as if this tree is bound to the life of our Avatar." Cyperous said gazing towards the area where Jordan's temple would be. "We both know it to be false."

"Oh…?" Cyper's voice caused him to gaze back at her in question. "The life of our master means everything, if he dies the rest of Oban dies with him."

"Don't say such things." Cyperous said. "Even if its true…"

~0~

Knowing he was just a handful of points away from being in the next phase of the race didn't help matters, Bei Berou still felt uneasy. Time was halfway up, but the problem was there weren't any rings for him to find. At the very start there had been dozens upon one area…now it seems as if-

"Watch it!" Somebody yelled. Though Bei Berou had no clue as to where the sound was coming from as he had looked in all directions, except up as whoever shouted landed on him a moment later. "Sorry." the guy who fell mumbled. "They're just so hard to reach."

Bei Berou gazed at him for a moment puzzled before looking up to where this stranger had fallen. His jaw almost dropped, every one of those rings was now so high the only way to get them was to climb up these trees. No wonder he's been having problems.

Though not the best climber of things he still had to give it a shot, he began at a slow pace getting quicker as he went up, but just like the other guy…Berou to had fallen again and again and, well you get the idea. "I just don't understand how can we achieve points if no one can reach them."

It was then an idea popped into his head. He could use the daggers. They were small, yet highly effective as his instruments found their marks with precision. Though Berou hated causing ill will towards living things the trees would have to deal with his heinous acts of violence. "Its for a worthy cause." Bei Berou said giving the tree a sorrowful pat each time he'd made a mark. "I'm sure you'll understand."

Getting to the top was rough, though as he gazed down on the branch he'd reached for easy access he changed his mind immediately, the drop below would be fatal if not worse. "Was it you Cyper who thought up with this idea?" His question was answered by nobody. "It must be, no one else would be this cruel, or this smart."

He jumped

Bei Berou got the ring!!! And so had someone else.

He was afraid of this.

~0~

Tenari was quick to catch on to the dilemma he too had quite a time searching until looking up as he heard one of the branches cracking to see an opponent trying to climb furiously up a tree. If this was the way it was supposed to be Tenari would have to hurry to get the rest of the 10 points he desired.

The quicker he got the easier it was until at last the last tree he went to presented even more of a problem then the others. The blasted ring was in the middle of a circle of trees which were 8 feet or so away from his prey. Worse there weren't any branches for him or anyone to land on after the capture…if he could grab it.

Once he jumped there was no going back. Tenari began his descent and as he began to fall someone else came into view, not bothering to look he tried with all his might to get to the ring first, but to no avail they had taken it together. As his eyes went to whoever had stolen has glory of his needing at last 1 more point he felt a little bit of recognition. Which made Tenari loose his patience, something no one had done in quite some time.

"You!" Tenari shouted at him, causing the blue skinned creature to gaze at him questioningly. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your little flying party?" His eyes began to grow slowly.

"We were only…" His blue eyes were wary and once they saw Tenari's apricot ones weren't backing down he finally relented. "So you knew?"

"Knowing how to tail someone is one thing but being discreet about it is something you have a lot to learn. If that bird of yours had not let out so much screeching garble or had been flying so slowly I wouldn't have noticed. Add that to the fact that I've already seen your other companion with…her."

"My companion?" Bei Berou said baffled. "You mean the Nourasian Prince? I don't think so!"

"Be that as it may-"

"This is not the moment." Bei Berou shouted. "We have something else to deal with here…like getting down…"

"Yes I know." Tenari said. "Its bothering me as well."

"I assure the two of you will not perish." Said someone off to their right, Tenari gazed at the woman but before he spoke the blue skinned one did. "What took you so long to show up?"

When she did nothing but continued to stare off into the distance he got a little angrier. "Cyper, don't run away, and please don't ignore me -"

"Bei Berou…." Cyper said a little harshly. "I wish to speak of this tale of yours no more. Either the two of you break it…or I'll disqualify you."

This time Tenari spoke, he knew the time for them was running out "So your saying neither one of us will get hurt?"

"You have my word…" Before either of them had a chance to speak again she completely vanished.

"Ready?" Tenari asked him to which he nodded. They broke the ring in two sections and they started falling fast. A green glow appeared from above Tenari and Berou looked up in time to see a small chute form on both of their halves. Causing them to slow down. "Ingenious!"

Bei Berou reached the ground first and he had quickly run off to find more when all the sudden footsteps were heard from behind and Tenari ran along side with him. "Get too close and you will get burned." he said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bei Berou said knowing full well who he was referring to. "How close were you anyway?"

"Not close enough." Tenari said.

"So you say." Bei Berou said achieving more speed and running off leaving Tenari feeling confused about what he'd just said to him. _"So you say…"_

_------_

"_Time!!!" Cyperous voice flew over the large quadrant of Oban. "These last competators along with the ones who made it previously will go on to the next round, the ones who have less than 200 points will be retuned to their planets…._

_Adonis_

_Planet: Amecium_

_Points acquired: 250_

_Moves to the next challenge_

_Tevardian_

_Planet: Heather_

_Points acquired 231_

_Moves to the next challenge_

_Yoshi_

_Planet: Hanu_

_Points acquired 227_

_Moves to the next challenge_

_Renquist_

_Planet: Orion_

_Points aquired: 221_

_Moves to the next challenge_

_Tenari_

_Planet: Eduras_

_Points acquired: 207_

_Goes to next challenge_

_Bei Berou_

_Planet: Monutian_

_Points acquired: 203_

_Next challenge_

_Enomaru_

_Planet: Belt of Banubi_

_Points acquired 200_

_Moved to the next challenge_

_Gemi_

_Planet: Krog Imperium_

_Points acquired: 200_

_Moves to the next challenge_

_If your name has not been called then I am sorry to say that you will be returning home…."_

"_So that's it then…" Ekerian stated when he'd heard the final call for scoring. "I wonder what's next."_

"_I'm sure we'll find out." Arianna mumbled. It was one thing to go up into the next round, and quite another to hear Tenari was coming along with them. She knew he had great reflexes and skill to master getting the rings, but she had never expected him to move up with her. "Soon enough."_


	15. Third Time's A Charm For Uploading

A/N: I hope this one works for everyone. I've been getting several e-mails saying they get error messages. Unless its the doc that I typed it on...if this happens again I'll have to redo the who thing by typing because it won't let me copy and paste. Anyway this has more of Aikka and Molly in it and I redid it because I absolutely hated the whole thing. Some parts are the same but I wanted a bit more.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story everything else is owned by Savin.

The ease of Jordan's heavy breathing began to cease as he fell into a deeper slumber than before, always worrying the ever watchful Cyperous and giving great relief to his faithful partner in crime Cyper who had been waiting until now to delegate amongst themselves for quite some time now.

"Do you think it that simple?" Cyperous asked of Cyper who as always had her head in the upwards direction searching for the stars. "To come up with another challenge as hard as this one before the actual race begins…"

"Simplicity is but a myth. To those who see things which are easily obtained must first have great strength and a determination which intimidates those around them into obeying their objectives."

"Ah…" Cyperous said completely lost as to what she'd just said. Though when she spoke again this time it was clearer than before. Had more meaning.

"I fear the upcoming battle ahead." Her eyes turned to him, Cyper's gaze was cold as ice as her next words were spoken. "Kanaletto's seal will not hold forever." Cyper gazed at Jordan sadly. "He knows of this, and he feels scared to tell anyone." Cyper's mind techniques although scary had become somewhat useful at times. Cyperous had even scoffed at her abilities once, he knew better now and was in complete shock as to what she was saying…no wonder she wanted to wait until the avatar was asleep.

"What do you see?" He saw a hand go up to Cyper's chest as if her heart could no longer bear any further weight upon it. "CYPER!" Cyper held up her other hand telling him to stay where he was.

"Its not what I see…it's what I feel…" The pain upon her face was extremely hard to bear, Cyperous wanted to help, he knew no good would come of it. "They are coming! And we cannot keep them out this time." She collapsed, grasping his arm as if her life depended on it. "Cy is…trying to escape." Seeing the look of horror on his face she tried to calm his nerves. "Your head must be clear for this, my brother."

In her time of need Cyper never once called him by what he truly was, flesh and blood relation. It sometimes seemed as if they were several light years removed, though actually Cyperous still bears the gray mark somewhere on the right side of his ear near the nape. A memento of their entry into this world, one which on such occasions such as this was designed to give her aid. "And so it shall be!." His tone was quick with urgency and strength. With his nails he dug into his grayish skin causing it to bleed, being careful not to do much to distress to Cyper he did the same thing conjoining both their heads together once again to be linked. "For the third twin who was not to be, your soul does not belong and you have no right to live in a body that is not rightfully yours. I release you!" His hand went to Cyper's where an orange blot appeared, he circled a finger around it and pulled his hand away…there in front of them was an orange ball which he immediately dropped to the ground. "Be at peace…" He said to Cyper. "You aren't threatened now."

Jordan awoke just in time to see a floating bubble high up in the air where he saw both of his assistants submerged in it, he knew what this meant as they were floating slowly around in there, and he also knew what to do to the orange circular object now lying feet from him. He broke it with his staff. "You cannot afford to love Cyper, not anyone." He quickly scanned towards where Ziou was, if the Erusean saw any of this there's no telling what Jordan would have to do to keep him quiet, luckily, he was asleep. "And neither can I…"

Through Jordan's pain began sprouting…

"Fireflies?" Aikka asked Molly as he gazed in wonderment at the creatures before him.

"Yes…" Noticing his hesitation as one of them flew closer to him she said. "They're harmless."

After a brief moment Aikka laid out his hand, palm up he didn't have to wait long as some of them brushed their bodies with his skin, creating a sort of tickling sensation that was rather peculiar. Molly watched Aikka's eyes wich were lowered as if in a daze. She hadn't seen that look in a long time…since before their race together on Alwas, when everything had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

"Aikka…?" Molly asked taking hold of the hand which Aikka was still up in the air surrounded by fireflies. His eyes gave her a questioning look. "Will the Krog's ever leave Nourasia?"

Aikka's breath caught at the question, and he had notice Ekerian who had been kneeling by the surrounding water stiffen, although the prince didn't know it Aikka saw his cousin's eyes flash in their direction. This was a touchy subject with him, Aikka knew, but he was not about to steer away from the question because of it. "Time will only tell." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "After our last adventure here they retreated. We had hoped anyway…" His eyes grew angrier. "Toros feined his departure and had his squadron hide out in caves…much to our displeasure when…" Aikka said no more…he didn't have to, it had all come together like a puzzle…the reason for so many things…like why Ekerian is now the prince…and why Aikka's parents had been slain. Or why the promise he made to her had to be delayed. Aikka must have been worried about the Krog's reaction as to the sudden appearance of the winner of Oban. She began to understand it all too clearly.

"Yes, but your alive, that's what counts right?"

Aikka smiled. "I can always count on you to look on the bright side.." He gazed into her eyes. "My princess."

She blushed. "Charmer." She said. "Really Aikka, after losing so much you still haven't rid yourself of your princely attitude…"

Amused Aikka let go of her hand and bowed before her causing Molly's face to redden even more. "Being born to a royal family does tend to have its disadvantages at times. You are wrong about one thing Molly." He took her hands in his again. "I haven't lost you." He leaned forward letting his forehead rest against her own. A sudden rustling made the both of them look up as Ekerian made to move away with haste as to not watch the rest of their intimate display of affection. '_Forgive me.'_ Aikka said in mind connection. _'I know how much it pains you to see us this way.' _Aikka was not prepared for the gaze Ekerian beheld him with as he looked back. He'd never once seen his cousin react or look at him that way ever before…it was as if Ekerian's mind was conflicted. There was a sort of uncertainty there. _'No, forgive me.' _He said moving on.

Aikka stared after him…wondering.

"Hey." Molly's voice called to Aikka. "What's up with him?" Her thumb pointed back. She too had seen his look.

"I'm not entirely sure."

-0-

Conflicting emotions began to pummel Ekerian ever since the fireflies appeared. It was not to them Ekerian placed the blame…but his own heart. Instict told him to ignore the tightening of his chest…but eventually, even Ekerian's mind betrayed him with misguided information. He was no longer in control. He had to run away. Had to escape before someone could see his fear. Too late. Aikka knew. Ekerian knew he knew, that in itself was the problem. The prince thought he could glance back at him without giving anything away, but…the eyes of his cousin held questions within them. Questions Ekerian would never answer. An even more unpleasant feeling was falling over a root because your head had been up in the air the whole entire time, his teeth chattered together hard, Ekerian was just lucky his tongue hadn't been between them at the time.

Cursing himself for being inattentive to the surroundings around him, Ekerian felt it best to keep his sight straight ahead…how could he ever achieve to do such a thing when everything around him was transformed by a beautiful arc of light created by these mysterious creatures. His transfixion for them remained until a sudden motion caught his eye a bit further into the distance, it wasn't much movement, therefore he wasn't sure what made him become attracted to it. The further he moved on the more the shape came into view. It was the shape of a woman.

Halting in mid-stride so as not to disturb her, Ekerian was unsure of what to do. It felt best to retreat for the time being but for whatever reason he was frozen and could only watch in silence as this lonely creature just sat there underneath the Weeping willow tree with arms and legs wrapped together, her head gazed at the small pool of water before her. Withdrawing his eyes from her for just a mere moment, Ekerian felt anger. Not towards the woman but towards what caused this pain of hers. Never before had he seen this side of her, though maybe it was only a human emotion, nevertheless the recent appearance of Tenari had shaken Arianna up a bit. Unless of course Bei Berou had spoken to her about his earlier run in with him, Ekerian prayed it not to be the case.

Speaking of which Ekerian had not seen sight of the Monutian ever since their little said meeting merely hours ago. If the prince were to hazard a guess as to where Bei Berou might be off to, he'd know exactly where to look. He may have been attracted to the avatar's female assistant, but if he was in the Monutian's shoes he'd stay well away from her…Cyper was scarier than hell. Bringing himself back to the present situation at hand, Ekerian felt an even more uneasiness wash over him, a sudden sense of someone's watchful eyes tugged at his nerves, making him stiffen…however when he surveyed the area surrounding himself and Arianna there was no one else except the two of them in the entire area. However, he had to be entirely sure because he did not want to become another fascinating object of Tenari's to prey upon.

Unfortunately, he would have to agree with Tenari's reaction to what they had been doing, Ekerian was certain he too would have acted the same way. He began to search with the same Nourasian magic he used to find Bei Berou earlier…thankfully he wasn't as close as the Monutain had been and was far enough away for the Prince to be at peace with. '_Glory be the heaven's' _He said to himself. _'Give me strength!' _Ekerian walked farther on down the path away from Arianna. '_My path has clouded, and my soul is tortured with doubt…I must ask for help.'_ He looked towards the moon. "A sign…anything…" As if been summoned by his request a golden dove sheathed in light came in his direction, on second inspection noticed many fireflies seemed to be enveloping the creature in their light. Amused and astounded Ekerian started when the dove's eyes were directly upon him, green.

He knew then that the eyes of this bird were giving him a soul purpose, to travel on…to what exactly he wasn't sure but the dove never wavered as if it knew the pace it was going would let Ekerian keep up. The dove went straight for where Ekerian feared it would lead him…straight back to Arianna, who had not noticed the prince enter the clearing, or the dove who plunged straight into the water, leaving a small trail of fireflies underneath its feet as they finally met their fate and drown below. Ekerian was alarmed by how out of touch she was with the world, he had deliberately broken twigs and branches underfoot and yet she still had not acknowledged his presence. To what far off place had her mind drifted? "Arianna…" He saw her head drift up a bit and her eyes became less cloudy, but she still did not respond to his voice so he tried again. "You seemed troubled…"

Her gaze this time was directed at him and she could not hide the truth of the pain withheld in them, yet her voice was clear. "Huh? Oh Ekerian. No…I'm just, tired."

"I know a grieving heart when I see one." He said, she only gave him a blank stare. "Worrying alone will only make things worse."

"And why should that matter to you?" Her tone suddenly became cold. "The only reason you're here is because Aikka bit your head off…and now he's making you apologize."

"No!" His tone got her attention though he was unsure if it was for the good, or bad. Right now he couldn't care less, she'd just hit a nerve. "I came here of my own volition. My only request is that you listen to what I have to say."

"…I'm listening." Arianna said, Ekerian was pleased to see what he had just said startled her. She may not have been giving him her full attention with her eyes, but her whole body stiffened.

"No, you must come with me." For in order for her to listen, she first needed to see what he was explaining, though her eyes held doubt within them as he approached with his hand out, waiting for her to take it, when she did not he only stood there waiting. "Come with me…" His voice issued a more stern command, he meant it to be an order and was glad to see she had obeyed.

"Ekerian? What-" She began but he alarmed her by cutting her off.

"Don't speak just yet." He said still holding her by the wrist as if he was afraid she'd run away. "Just wait until we arrive."

'_Arrive where?' _Arianna wondered to herself. _'What's with him and why's he acting so strange.' _

"Look." He said stopping in front of a huge endless area of water. "What do you see?" Arianna had become slightly nervous as he was behind her, with both his hands touching her shoulders.

"…Water…"

"And beyond that?"

"The trees…"

"And beyond that?"

"I don't -"

"Just humor me. Go on…"

"…The sky…?" She heard him chuckle.

"You want to know what I see?" Ekerian said clasping his hands together tightly where a bluish glow appeared within them and as the prince's hands unclasped a spear like object began to form. Ever so silently he dipped both feet into the water's edge and waited there. Something swam right past him, however it did not evade the spear. Ekerian withdrew a fish making sure Arianna was paying close attention he said "Life." He paused, giving what he was about to say next a hopeful dramatic effect. "Living as it must do to survive." He gazed at the poor creature struggling to free itself. "Even though I may make this my evening meal…" Ekerian released it back into the water where it swam away. "And even though the fish thought that it might have had its last breath, it swam off…eager to see another day." Still seeing the state of confusion Arianna was in he went into further explanation. "They do not continue as you have done, to go on living in the past waiting for it to swallow them whole. They live in the now, as you should be…Forget Tenari…"

"Do you know how badly I've ached to get rid of this feeling I have for him! I've already tried to do just that, back then it was easier, but now…" Arianna began hugging herself. "I just don't know what to do."

"In the end there could come a point when you may be the last one standing." He said. "If so…that wish of yours must not be used on the likes of him." Arianna gasped. "He's not worth it! Why not choose your own desire to fulfill?"

"Because I never had any others, you asked me earlier what my actual wish would have been if we had not crossed paths. The more I thought about it the more I realized it had been my original plan all along."

Groaning, Ekerian placed his head in his hands trying to figure out what else he could say because right now he didn't think he was getting through to her at all. "Arianna you need to stop, quit thinking about the life you had back then because you act like your still in it."

"You make it sound so easy-" She cried, Arianna was about to say more to defend what she thought was a good enough sounding argument when all of a sudden one of Ekerian's hands shot up and went to her mouth.

"Don't let it haunt you…" He pleaded. Her eyes could not look towards his anymore because that's exactly what was occurring. "Your only making it worse, don't you see what's happening." His hand went up to her chin, turning her head back to force her to look at him. "Your only killing yourself."

Her eyes tried desperately not to well up with tears and try as she might to keep these surge of emotions from escaping, Arianna wouldn't last much longer, she knew that, and yet with Ekerian here she wanted to be strong enough not to weaken in his arms.

Yet that's what ended up happening…

She knew better than to wrap her arms around the whole of Ekerian's body for that was not the proper thing to do to someone you just barely met…instead her hands grasped the hems of the Prince's collar just above the collarbone. She dare not look at him just yet…she was afraid, afraid he'd pull away if by some chance that her gaze would somehow repel him. His stomach was already tightly clenched and his heartbeat quickened at an alarming rate, he must really be confused by what she was doing…Arianna quickly recovered before he had the chance to pull away. "I'm sorry." she uttered rather urgently, removing herself from him. "I don't know what came over me."

"…No, don't apologize…" Said Ekerian who didn't understand what happened just then. He had never had anyone do that to him before, not even his fiancé. Something in the back of his mind told him it was another one of those human symptoms. Throughout the whole ordeal Ekerian had remained frozen. The hand that held her cheek before had still been there, but at a lopsided angle.

Arianna must have caught the awkwardness projected by his voice, she had all the sudden become rather distant. "I think I'll turn in for the night." She said walking a few steps before gazing back at him. "Coming?" He shook his head. And she continued on…without another word. Arianna thought it best not to say goodnight and left him there to return to where she had been before the prince had somehow found her earlier. Camp was the only place Arianna wished to avoid at the moment…at least until all these thoughts could be cleared.

'_Tenari…'_ Arianna thought, her eyes welling up with tears which fell into the pool of water, the white dove (which had not moved) showered himself with some of those sparkles. _'I'm afraid to let you go…but I must.' _More tears, but she willed herself not to cry out. _'What's the use in trying, if Veruka found out then all my efforts would be in vain…again.' _

Ekerian had to clear his mind too. Which is why he stayed behind, he figured no one would notice him in his prolonged absence or even think to search for him until after dawn. He couldn't shake away the feeling he had as Arianna held herself to him. Or the loss of warmth when she pushed away. Why then had he not told her what he truly wanted to say before she ran away like a scared little mouse? It was unclear to him, his thoughts must have taken an all new direction after seeing the agony Arianna was putting herself through. He could no longer stay here in this vast majority of water filled space, he wanted something more serene, and subtle. A place where he could hide from others without being seen, but in reality there was no such a place unless you felt the need to hide under a rock. Too agitated to deal with the fact that he wanted to find a more suitable place to hide, he instead felt it necessary to venture back into his group. To where he would surely find a solution in the morning.

Nearing the place where the white dove had taken him Ekerian slowed, so as not to be of any disturbance to the dove, if it was still there of course. As he closed the gap between himself and the entrance he began hearing cooing noises, several cooing in fact, which meant this must have been a nest area for them. Several of them were eyeing Ekerian with suspicion as his head turned the corner, unbeknownst to them they were not what he had become interested in as soon as his eyes could focus in the darker environment. After all this time, Ekerian thought she had gone to bed.

Although curious, he decided to study her at more of a distance, in case these doves decided he was a threat and alerted her to the fact there had been someone else around. It was then he noticed the slumped shoulders and the droop of her head, which hung down in such a manner which he could not see. The rays of moonlight shown through the trees captivating Arianna's attention. As her head raised up to seek some sort of comfort from it, Ekerian gaped, her eyes were filled with water and she looked as though she had been crying, not of sorrow, but with hope.

He knew then she'd taken his words to heart and was finally moving on. Yet how long had she been weeping? Surely not the entire time, if so then why was he just standing there gawking at her instead of trying to ease her pain. He knew what he had to do even before considering the reactions it would cause.

'_You needn't worry by yourself' _He had said linking his mind with hers. It had startled her for just a brief moment before he took hold of Arianna's hand giving it a gentle pull…As Arianna turned her head in question as to whom she was linked with the pulling stopped.

Giving her eyes enough time to witness him, he ever so readily lured her the rest of the way, pulling her close towards his heart. While one of his hands cradled her head the other had encircled her waist. "I'm here for you." He said aloud.

_Only for an instant did she hesitate before wrapping both her arms around him…and that's how they stayed. _

''This hate I have inside is eating me away. I no longer wish to have hatred towards you or any other human I may come in contact with…forgive me…'' _H_er answer to this was to grip him tighter in their embrace, and although he couldn't see it…Arianna was smiling.

~0~

Adonis was supposed to be the Grecian god of love, worshipped by woman everywhere. Sometimes Adonis cursed his mother for naming after an immortal womanizer. Because of this he had bleached his hair at an early age to quash any thundering rumors stampeding around. People were astounded by what he had done, but the incident only caused more rumors.

This world he suddenly crossed into seemed beautiful, but there was a darkness lying beneath every stone. A darkness so deep Adonis was afraid every step taken would befall a trap of some sort. Investigating an unknown world was out of the question until he had more of an understanding to what this chaotic orb was.

Though an orb of another sort had come across his path once, which beheld beauty like he had never seen before. Her voice was as soft as a hummingbirds wings fluttering to and fro. "This is Oban." She had said.

Many tales were spun of Oban, none so very thrilling either. And like those stories none of what he'd heard had done Oban any justice…it was nothing by comparison. "Oban?" He wondered aloud as Cyper had come down from her bubble to greet him. "And you are?" He asked trying to at least get her name for the next time he saw her…if there ever was a next time.

"My name is of no importance as yours is not to me. You are here for one reason alone…to obtain the ultimate prize…"

"Might this prize be a kiss from whoever I so chose?"

Her gaze was stern and cold. "I do not count, and whatever you wish for is limitless so long as it does not count in taking someone's life or bringing them back from the beyond."

"If someone tried to do that they'd have a bunch of mucky corpses that mumble." She had said nothing else when he gazed upon her again it was to find that she was up in the air. An astonishing feat he'd hope to learn from her in the future…Adonis wished he would have forced her to tell him her name…though she was partly the hostess he had shown good manners and kept his indecency to himself. The next time he crossed her paths he was devastated to discover someone else was with her and the two of them had already locked lips. The ones he liked were never available it seemed. It was extremely frustrating to find a girl to woo and flirt with without having to worry about being decked by the men they were attached to. Perhaps there would be another time to give thought to chasing woman…here, or back home. Whichever came first.

~o~

There were no stars tonight and the moon was hidden behind a massive array of cloud coverage which had been threatening rain for the past several hours. Precipitation was more frequent because of the massive amount of magical use Veruka had been toying with lately. Understanding the elements was one thing, controlling them was a totally bizarre trade, whoever the master of this unique ability had been before Veruka had stolen it away was quite an ambitious one, his heiness had yet to even conquer this technique. Though hopefully by the time she did Urdu would have to ask her to tone down on the rainstorms, actually no they had been more of a flooding nightmare. Which is why he was out here in the first place, trying to locate a few prisoner's who might have escaped or either perished.

If as Veruka had explained to him earlier he had not found a body within one mile or so of the castle he would circle around and head back. Nobody in their right mind would venture out this far and still be amongst the living…there's no way with the electric fence surrounding the grounds and below the perimeter as well. Her holiness was the one who came up with the underground torture…which despite everyone's attempts has not failed them yet.

By now she was up in her throne room or somewhere beyond that talking to Dashi no doubt and asking of his assistance, except when he returned to find her it was to find that she had not done so. She was there pondering her next move. "I have yet to wonder if this plan of yours is going to work."

"You must not doubt my way of thinking Veruka. Jaddis would have gone through with any of my ideas without pause."

"She had more trust in you than I then." Veruka said as they were both walking towards the cell Dashi had been kept in she continued. "I have faith in no one…and respect myself even less."

"Careful, Surely one of our enemies would love these tales you are so lightly divulging." Urdu said as if someone somewhere close by could be listening in on their conversation.

"If I remember correctly most of our adversaries are locked up somewhere." Which was true. Jaddis had held many prisons too keep all her 'subjects' in line. Veruka had little knowledge of where they all were however. "Given the choice I suspect they'd sooner run away rather than wait to fight me…after all, they have no weapons I couldn't handle."

'_So Naïve.' _Urdu thought to himself. "Perhaps My Lady…yet one can never be too careful." _'Look at where Jaddis ended up.' _He thought to himself again.

"Hm." Was all she managed to utter before directing her sights near a patch of dirt on the ground covering a hole beneath it. The grass in the surrounding area was withered. Not so much because of their need for water…it was more due to the stench which was now wafting up to greet them as they neared.

"Oh! Poor bastard…" Urdu exclaimed as his nose found the scent extremely nauseating. Veruka only smirked evilly at him as if to challenge him to open the lid himself and to see what was inside awaiting them in the depths of darkness. "At least he won't have to live with this smell anymore…"

"Oh, but he's not dead…" She said, staring at the amusing look Urdu now had projected on his face…"Yet."

"Tell me you haven't left him here all this time…" He asked. Veruka only nodded. "You seriously expect him to live like that?"

"Your starting to go soft on our prisoner's Urdu."

"Nay! I merely expected to have the same governing as Jaddis once placed upon all prisoners. Food, water and a simple bathroom break now and then by one of the guards."

"Those guards have more important duties than to be chauffer to every prisoner on the ground." She admitted. "Forgive me for being forgetful about the rest of it."

"'A little nourishment and a bit of etiquette will always get what you want. Granted it may take a while.'" Urdu quoted from what Jaddis had told him over and over again. Veruka knew what those words meant as well.

"Her methods took too long. I need what I want when I get there, not a year from now."

"You have much to learn…" Urdu said as she walked away.

Author's Note: No fish or fireflies were hurt in the making of this chapter.

This chapter although short took a looooong time to write. I spent 3 weeks just working on the scene between Arianna and Ekerian. It was hard I kept deleting parts of it and adding a lot more than there was. I almost placed Tenari above the tree where she was sitting…but that seemed way too cruel.

Please review! Wow...over 5000 words. Hope you guys like the long chappie.


	16. Feelings of Foreboding

Feelings of Foreboding 

The former prince felt like a cruel joke was being played on him, he was awoken from his slumber by someone whispering his name, a somewhat familiar voice to which he could not for the life of him figure out who it was. And alas when he awoke no one was hovering over him with a questioning face either.

Nevertheless the voice still called from within his mind, not like the way he communicated with everyone in his kingdom, it seemed to Aikka hard to explain without seeming like a total loon to everyone around him.

As much as he preferred to ignore the invisible fathom it could not be disregarded no longer for Aikka could not sleep much more and the voice was growing in his head. Before he had the chance to move a muscle a ghostly form appeared.

"Satis?" Aikka barely whispered not daring to believe what was in front of him. Reaching out a hand he tried to touch the image, though he knew ghosts could not be touched. Satis only gazed at his hand in mild amusement before speaking.

"Well hello there!" Satis said in his ever so annoying happy voice. "Why don't be so surprised young one." He said to Aikka whose mouth was open.

As for Aikka he was unsurprisingly enough taken aback at the sudden appearance of the little Avatar. To be further specific he was shaken in a way that was almost traumatizing. Aikka's mind felt claustrophobic and his body felt numb to what he was ordering it to do was stand and flee, or at least wake up. Instead he kind of crab walked backwards a few steps until he was up against a huge hollow tree.

"There's no need to be frightened." Satis said as he watched what was happening with sad eyes as he could only guess what Aikka was feeling. "Please just hear me out."

"Forgive me…" Aikka said, slowly standing up to bow, he could feel himself shaking and wished himself to stop his inner trembling which was no use to him for he seemed to grow weaker as he could not stand on his own and had to lean against the tree for support. "For my manners has somehow Eluded me. " _"Not to mention my self esteem."_ Aikka thought to himself

"My death was not your fault." Satis said placing his hands inside Aikka's and looking into the young Nourasian's face. "No one, not even you should be blamed for what happened. It was just my time to go. End of story."

For so long Aikka had kept those feelings of guilt inside of himself, for letting Satis die, always believing that somehow it was all his fault, that if he had done…something, Satis would still be alive. Never had he shown a moment of weakness to anyone and tried not to let it bother him all those nights after it happened. But here now, he could no longer avoid how much it hurt.

And yet as he turned away he felt stupid for feeling shame at how much he wanted to cry, and in front of a ghost. Still he did his best to keep his feelings in check. "Thank you…" He said taking in a breath still triying his hardest not to cry, you could actually see his face screwing up in determination it was almost funny if not sad.

"Anytime. And Aikka," Satis said placing his hands again on Aikka's, who felt something cold against his skin. He glanced down and saw the dagger he had given Molly for protection. Who had told him later it had melted. "Feel free to grieve…and be at peace" And just as he had appeared in front of Aikka, he disappeared as well.

"Peace…" Aikka whispered finally letting the tears flow. Wiping the tears away to let more flow he said "Sounds wonderful." He said to no one but himself.

Little did he know there was someone who was watching the exchange that had happened just now. The human avatar, trying not to spook Aikka slowly came beside him. He was unsure Aikka knew he was there.

The former prince however felt the strong presence, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jordan gazing at him in question, he hadn't understood until then, and Aikka's guard went up a few notches, the former prince was smiling but it wasn't out of happiness.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself." Aikka said wiping away the tears, staring up at his adversary with anger. He used the techniques Canaan trained him in his youth for circumstances such as these. "Is this my atonement? Or have you not finished with your retribution?"

Jordan's hands flew up as he said "Whoa! Whoa!, You got the wrong idea Princey…" hearing his old nickname from the gunner Aikka's hand tightened on the dagger. "Uh. Sorry…" Jordan chuckled. "Old habits." He placed a large hand on Aikka's shoulder. "Look. Just let bygones be bygones. I don't want to fight you anymore. I have no reason to…." Jordan gazed off into the night. "Molly chose you…not me."

"Things may have been different if you had shown her more respect."

"I'm not so sure, see.." Jordan said going into further explanation. "Molly's she's, she uh…" Jordan started blushing. As always Aikka gazed away to give the Avatar privacy to compose himself. "I barely knew the girl for more than an hour and here you come 'Mr. Knight in shining armor' next thing you know its Aikka this and Prince that…" Jordan said. "You won from the start."

"Molly is not a prize to be won." Aikka said. "You can't win someone's heart simply by fighting one on one. Molly chose me Jordan, because I was gentle, kind, and understanding." Jordan was the one to look away this time out of guilt.

"You weren't so kind and understanding during the race if I recall." Aikka gave him another glare "Definitely not gentle to our Star racer." He added. "Thanks to the Krogs. Aikka ignored the Krog comment. "Can I tell you something? The whole reason I brought Satis to you was because of what happened when Molly found you unconscious."

"What do you mean?" Aikka asked.

"When you told us Satis had died in your arms, you had a haunted look painted on your face." Jordan said. "Satis warned us no to play with death, I had to, I needed his guidance. It was then he asked me to bring you here so he could tell you all those things himself."

Suddenly Jordan's body collapsed and Aikka stood there wondering what to do. "Don't worry about me." Jordan said while clutching at his chest in pain. "I just need to find Cyper."

"Let me." Aikka said and he channeled his energy and focused on the whereabouts of his female assistant. _'Help Jordan.'_ He whispered in his mind link with her. Two minutes later Cyper appeared out of thin air, coiling Jordan in silver silk.

"You must go…" She said to Aikka who nodded. "Wait!" he heard Jordan gasp and he turned around to see Jordan's fist in the air, like Molly does when the agree on things.

"Well I guess we're even now." Jordan said. Eyeing Aikka who in turn bumped his fist against Jordan's. "But this doesn't mean anything changes." He said before he disappeared.

"Your mistaken Jordan, everything is changing." Aikka said.

Author's Note:

OMG SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't updated in soooo long because I haven't had Microsoft Word so writing stories sucks. But I got it now so yay!

I was planning the Satis and Aikka chapter earlier on in the story when Aikka goes running after Molly. I dislike how fast I did that scene. And I wanted it to change.

Too late now. Jordan wasn't going to appear here, but this sounded so much better than Molly appearing.

Oh wait…did you want that to happen? Maybe next chappie.

Until next time then.


	17. Fly Too Far, Fall Too Fast

A/N Okay so I said this chappie would be for Aikka and Molly….well uh things took a sudden turn and now I wrote about something else….but I PROMISE next chappie will be…okay…so don't hurt me. This I swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except this story.

While some slept under the many stars on Oban, Arianna was wide awake with one hand resting on her chest while left one she draped over her forehead, to soothe the headache slowly forming and also to count on the many moons and many stars.

Wondering when her headache would subside she glanced over at the ever snoring symphony she felt at the moment were more of a nuisance right now than she considered them friends. Never in all her life had she heard anyone snore so much as Rush. The humongous alien gave off such a racket it was a wonder anyone was sleeping. As Rush's lungs breathed in and out so did the trees moving up and down, some lower branches almost invading the insides of his mouth.

Even Eva was sleeping through this whole ordeal; she must have been used to all of this the last time she was here. Arianna thought. Glancing at the scene before her Arianna gave a little chuckle as to what she had just noticed and wished there was a camera or something she could use to capture this little Kodiak moment.

Arianna got up to get a closer look and she took in more details than she had just by laying on the ground Aikka and Ekerian were wrapped in each others arms with little Ziou in the middle being treated like a pillow for both the Nourasians, poor thing would have to bathe in the morning unless he wanted to keep their drool all over his clothes and skin.

Sometime during the night Sakki must have decided to join their little group, she hadn't noticed until she walked to the other side of Rush that he had taken position beside him with Molly resting on his back with Zophratiel snuggled up against her…drool not included.

Arianna wished to walk further away from the group, but recent events forced her to stay at her companions sides. She did not want another run in with Tenari and even less of one with a Krog.

A soft breeze touched her skin and she thought she saw a shadow flicker past her own but saw nothing when she turned to look. Hating the feeling of being watched Arianna in somewhat fear and unknowingness rubbed her hands against her arms to shake off the goose bumps and cold that she now felt.

"Hold on to something." A voice said from above

"Sorry…?" Arianna said in confusion to where the voice was coming from because looking up she could see no one.

"I said…" Cyper as if annoyed came down to eye level with Arianna who immediately relaxed seeing who it was, but not by much. "Stay put." Cyper pulled out a bead of which the color was indiscernible lifting it up in the air it neither stopped nor came back down it just kept on flying upwards until at long last she could no longer see it but observed a flash of light forming where she thought the light had gone.

"Wha-" Arianna yelped as the ground and everything before her started to crumble away or shoot up like a volcano finally erupting. "WHAT IS THIS?" Arianna yelled glaring daggers at Cyper.

"Change…" Was the only thing Cyper said before fading away completely, leaving Arianna totally at a loss as for what to do. As the ground before her turned in on itself she felt her only source of safety skyrocket.

Up, up, up went her platform leaving her nothing to hold onto with the wind crashing against her, seeing the sun at such a close angle Arianna shaded her face, not that that would help very much. This joyride of hers came to a complete stop causing Arianna to fly farther into the vast beyond. But you know what they say…what goes up must go down.

And down she did go with a disgustingly fast paced force, Arianna had a hard time finding her voice for the wind rushing past caused her lungs to fill up with too much air it was even harder to breathe. The blearing sunlight now was nothing more than a small dot on the horizon and the treetops came into view with amazing clarity. 

Was this to be her last breath? After everything shes been through Arianna now would become fodder for whatever sort of creatures resided on this planet. This could not be.

"NO!" She finally screamed waving her arms to and fro; she closed her eyes so the impact would no longer scare her when a pair of hands grabbed at her arm, she suddenly felt the strong push of wind recede. For a moment she dared not breathe or open her eyes for fear it was all an illusion.

"Whoa…" Arianna heard a voice say and glanced up to see Bei Berou holding on to her for dear life while on the back of Sakki who was gliding more slowly through the air than before, she could see he was out of breathe from however far and fast he and the Monutian had just traveled to save her. "Too close." Bei Berou said grabbing on to her other hand and pulling the rest of her up next to him.

"I, um…how?" Was all Arianna managed to say.

"The vision of a bird goes farther than any other creature." Sakki called from below. "But it was Berou who saw you first." When Arianna looked questioningly at the both of them it was Bei Berou who answered. "He let me borrow his eyes. It really is quite useful."

"Thanks…" And noticing that Bei Berou had not let her go she said. "You, can let me go now." But Bei Berou shook his head.

"That's not happening until we reach the ground without it bouncing beneath us." He said. 'Speaking of which, is there a safe landing somewhere?" He asked Sakki.

After a few moments of silence Sakki said; "There's a clearing up ahead." Without waiting to be questioned Sakki at once lent his sight to Berou. "Looks

like everyone's there."

"Cool!" Arianna all of a sudden gasped, causing Bei Berou's connection to break and Sakki gaze up at her a little startled.

"Are you saying you saw everything through his eyes?" Bei Berou asked, Arianna nodded and Bei Berou glanced back at Sakki with a worried expression. "I was under the impression your sight could only be lent to one rider, otherwise you'd be totally blind and unable to fly."

"True…" Sakki said. "Ah wait, it also connects through touch, so because the two of you were linked the connection was made to both." He glanced at Arianna. "It appears she's not handling it well either. You look a bit pale." At that moment she puked, and as to spare Sakki hours and hours of cleaning, preening and whatever else he had to do to get rid of all the chunks, she quickly leaned over the side and did her business.

Meanewhile everyone else had begun to go towards high ground, for an unknown reason the higher altitude was less shaky and more reasonably stable for others to step, stumble and fall on. The little Eruseans got a lift from Rush, while Aikka and Ekerian were together with Molly who was frantic over where Arianna had gotten to.

"We must keep moving." Aikka said trying to keep Molly from falling on the ground as much as he was. "She's in good hands."

"You know where she is? Oof!" Molly asked, as Aikka had falling bringing her down with him so they were on top of each other. Ekerian followed soon after that falling on top of them.

"Here let me help you." Ekerian said giving Aikka a hand who was going to help Molly but she beat him to the bullet so to speak and at least tried to stand in one place while the ruckus below was still in progress. Ekerian said to Molly. "Aikka's right we must keep on the move, and as it happens." He said looking up as a shadow had passed. "They are heading in the same direction." Pointing his thumb behind as well as nodding his head.

Molly gazed up at the same time as Ekerian when she noticed the shadow, smiling she muttered "Showoffs." She gazed at Aikka. "Where's G'dar when you need him?" At which point Aikka laughed.

"Come now Molly, you know I was unable to help the fact that I am now mount-less, need you rub it in? Perhaps we should take this up with Jordan? I'm sure he could give some sort of explanation."

_Moment of silence _

"Who's Jordan" Ekerian asked.

"Aikka!" Molly gasped, she had totally forgotten there was someone else present and so apparently had Aikka for he had stopped short after Molly had scolded him.

"He's…" Aikka chose his words carefully. "He's not important." When Ekerian made a further attempt to get information Aikka held up his hand. "Confidential and closed, any further questioning will only leave you angry and confused."

"By the Planet's Aikka! I'm angry now, what you're really saying is that whoever this Jordan character is he is tied to whatever's happening on Oban, I never heard what had happened when you were here." He said walking off. "And I probably never will."

"There's more to it than that." Aikka said catching up to him. "telling you would only spoil why we're here." Ekerian glanced at his cousin in question. "Believe me, its better left alone."

"If you say."

The Krogs were less concerned over the movements below their feet for their own planet had similar if not worse tremors to deal with on a daily basis. Mostly Gemi and Toros stood in place.

Seeing other members from different planets running amok, Gemi would have liked to cause more ruckus among them and scare them even more, however as he was about to move a large hand closed in on his shoulder.

"Stay put." Toros had said. "We must show these inferior races how Krogs are the superior beings, this situation is merely nothing more than a test."

"Nevertheless I think we should-" Gemi was about to explain that he would have liked to go on. However something happened. A certain wet and sticky substance with chunks of food had fallen directly over Gemi and Toros. "Ugh. Vomit.." He said brushing it off. "What be the matter with you?" He asked of Toros who was for some reason curled up in a ball and shaking.

"Weakening, poison…odor." Toros stammered.

Gemi gazed around quickly to see if anyone had noticed this little dilemma, but everyone was more worried about their own lives to stop and watch anyone else's at that precise point. He then fixed his eyes back on his companion, disgusted by his unneeded terror. "All this talk about weaker species." He murmured. "Whose insignificant now?" Gemi considered killing him, but then thought better of it. "If I wasn't so bothered about being expelled from the race I would do away with you in a heartbeat." Toros gave him a wild look. "Why not, your not part of this race, your not competing, it would be easy. I just can't risk it." Gemi bent down and lifted Toros over his shoulder. "Come on. We'll find a creek to dump you in."

No one had made it to the safe spot yet where Cyper had perched herself almost a mere half hour ago, they were mice in a maze trying to find their cheese as a prize, and failing dismally.

Cyper had made the clearing visible and posted several markers not to mention paths that lead straight to this exact area. Taking out her brown case with all the buttons she pressed the mixed purple and white coloration, to view each and every contestant as well as non contestants, what a pity with all the commotion it seemed they could no longer use common sense. So she decided to give them some much needed guidance.

Using her own powers she was given at birth Cyper then raised her hand towards the sky, directly up where one of the planets was stationed. "You will be reborn." Cyper said in almost a sad tone. Her whole arm became a beacon of light which protruded upwards and blasted the planet away, it was the only way to get their attention. "You will be seeded again." Cyper said.

After all, how else do you explain the new existence of planets popping up in the oddest of places? Oban will always be mother to all the planets, she seeds them, grows them, and then disconnects them from her womb. Only to have them fly off into the distant sky.

Cyper knew her light would be visible from space and wasn't the least bit concerned if someone somewhere crashed because they were being unobservant of their surroundings. Not her fault. "At last." She said as she saw a few visible forms coming to her from beyond the bushes. "You have come."

"Yes we have come!" Delabarte said in a sarcastic tone, while dusting off his robes he continued. "And I thank you very much." Though he wasn't grateful at all, the dog-like alien curled his fists and placed it underneath Cyper's nose as if he was going to deck her, Cyper only stood there, gazing at him with half lidded eyes. "For this unnecessary wake up call, do you have any idea of what kind of outcome could have transpired. You could get people killed for what you have just done!" His voice carried for such a long way some of the other players used that as a beacon to where they were to go instead of the large glowing orb in the sky.

"And yet…" She gazed past Delabarte's form to view all others who had entered the clearing. "They are not dead." She smirked nodding behind him, however Hune Delabarte was still a bit peeved and he was about to say something else when Sakki chimed in, who had heard the whole exchange between them.

"Okay indulge us for one teeny tiny moment." As Sakki said the words 'teeny tiny' he held up a claw and did air quotes with his talon. "Are you absolutely certain that no one would have died? I mean really." Sakki heard several yeah's among the crowd. He saw Cyper quickly browse her eyes over to where Arianna stood next to Bei Berou and Molly and in that instant he knew, and his feathers became once more ruffled. Cyper cut him off before he spoke with her hand in the air.

"Was I to know she was going to fall to her death? The answer to your question is yes…however I also knew you would come to her rescue."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Delabarte hounded turning back to her and about to hound her with more questions when Bei Berou stepped between them.

"As fun as pointing fingers at each other would be, I'd rather be focusing on the next challenge we are, supposed to be preparing for." He glared at Delabarte as if he was going to push the issue farther, but he sighed and stepped away from Cyper and Bei Berou without another word. "Okay then…" He said giving Cyper a nod. "Back to you." He bowed.

"Since you are all here now…" Cyper said as the last few stragglers joined the group. (Those last few being none other than Gemi, and behind him Toros who thankfully was acting a bit less freaked out.) I will explain the next phase of the plan before the start of the race. When this section ends. There will be 12 of you, but as I said I will not be explaining that until later. This next part is tagging."

"Tagging?" Several people said in unison confused.

"Each of you will wear one of these…" She said pointing at the object in her hand. It was a large green vest but with black lines running in a circular motion and on the very top were small orange light fixtures. "And carry this." She then showed them a small weapon, much like a sword because of its long width, but at the end of it a blue light shown with two buttons on the end to press. "Is there anyone who has no idea what's about to happen?" When no one spoke up she went on. "In groups of three then." All the players began forming their own groups when Cyper said "But I get to choose…" She said with an evil grin.

"She got something up her sleeve?" Ekerian whispered to Bei Berou who nodded in return. "Well whatever it is…I'm not going to like it am I."

Cyper who over heard this said. "Oh believe me…no one will."

A/N: Uh oh…hehe. Now what? And Sakki may finally meet the bird of his dreams….want to see what I mean? Keep waiting.


End file.
